The Perfect Housewife
by SargentAngua
Summary: After the death of her mother, Tenten's dad has been training her to be a "Perfect Housewife", teaching her that men are better in many ways. He also "approved" a boyfriend for her that she didn't want. But Tenten is working on a way out. TenxShika
1. The Perfect Housewife

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic, there will be more chapters, but PLEASE review!**

**EDIT: 11/26/09: My original Introduction kinda sucked, so please review for this edit too! I know it's not much longer, but it at least makes it more interesting and adds some more background for Tenten and her father. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own TenTen's Dad, but nothing else, NOT MINE!**

* * *

_She stood there, in front of the casket, staring at the pale face. Her father, beside her, had his face expressionless when she felt something warm run down her cheeks. "Why Mommy Why!?" she cried as she sobbed. It felt like her heart had just shriveled up and died. The world was so dark…so dark…_

_Since the day her Mother died, her father had never smiled._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Tenten, I need to talk to you," said her father as they sat down to dinner "Its about your future." He continued on, noticing her interested expression, "You will be removed from schooling at the age of sixteen in a few months time and will be married to Neji soon after. You will bear children for him and raise them, if female to serve as you will, and if male, to provide for a family." His tone stated these as facts and were not to be disputed

Tenten had known her father's plans for her. She had known that this was coming. But, she was stunned by the sheer bluntness of his apprach to this. She was furious, to think that he could tell her what her future was and expect for her to agree, he was an idiot!

"No." her response came, clear and simple

"What?" her father was shocked that she would not comply with his orders.

"I SAID NO!"

"How dare you raise your voice at me! I am your father and the MAN in this household"

"Yes! You ARE my father! and MY FATHER IS A BASTARD!" "She regained her composure slightly and continued "We live in the twenty-first century! I actually want to have a future! I want to go to college! I WILL NOT BE SOME LITTLE HOUSEWIFE, LOOKING AFTER THE CHILDREN!" She yas yelling again "I AM NOT MALE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME ANY LESS THAN ONE!"

"Control your tongue, woman!" Her father was shaking with rage "I obviously have failed at teaching you your place in life! Go to your room! And we'll see about your little 'obedience problem!'"

If looks could kill, then the stares that Tenten and her father were giving each other would have not only killed them, but burned through the wood behind them. Finaly, Tenten spoke "I will go to my room. But not because of your gender, but because of my respect for you as my father."

The dreaded alarm clock woke her up. Remembering last night, she didn't throw it against the wall or smash it, as that would be unladylike. She sat up gracefully and neatly made her bed. She dressed in an appropriate blue kimono and pinned her hair into two orderly buns. She elegantly descended the stairs, and, as any Good Woman does, she cooked breakfast for her father. She made polite conversation during the meal. After the morning meal, she made the kitchen nice and tidy. And then she punctually left for her bus.

When she climbed onto the bus, she flopped down next to her friend and pleaded, "God, Ino, please tell me you remembered pants today! Look at what he made me wear!"

The girl next to her giggled, "I only ever just brought you a shirt once! And I let you wear my gym shorts even then! But I have them, right here!"

"You're a saint Ino!"

* * *

**So, um... Reviews???? I want at least one before I post the next chaper! (I'm almost done with it) Oh, and I'm okay with flames as long as you give a REASON for your criticism! But PLEASE! The button is right there!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
REVIEW  
REVIE  
REV  
RE  
R**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Many thanks to my one reviewer,XxDarkSarcasm1010xX, and, just to say, Yes, this one IS longer, much longer, and I hop to write longer chapters as I get more practice, so don't give up on me yet!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! I only own Tenten's Dad!  
**

* * *

When they arrived at school, Ino helped hide Tenten's embarrassing cloths behind her as they made their way to the outside bathroom near the busses so that she could change into the cloths Ino brought. She then ran off to her classes.

At lunch, Tenten sat with Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Lee. Of the four, only Hinata and Ino knew about her father. When Sasuke entered the room, Ino joined the fan girls in chasing after him. Tenten rolled her eyes and kept eating.

After they left, Naruto piped up, "Hey Tenten, why are you always wearing Ino's cloths?"

'Damn, damn, damn,' she thought, but said, "Hn"

But Naruto didn't want to shut up, he kept going, "I mean I know that girls share cloths and everything, but you only ever wear Ino's cloths"

'Go to hell Naruto! What do I say?!'

Thankfully, Hinata saved her. "N-Naruto, d-do you want the rest of my ramen?" Tenten praised Hinata and willed all blessings upon her.

After lunch was over, Tenten reluctantly went to her dreaded elective: Home Economics

Her father had signed her up for the class, deciding that she needed to learn the skills in order to "Take Care Of the Men in The Household." The entire class made her want to puke. She hated every minute of it.

Today, they worked on sewing. Tenten finished early and used the time to think of creative ways to kill all the girls in her class who wanted to take this class. They were pathetic! Tenten wanted to take Band, Woodshop or ANYTHING other than this! She HATED men and their control over her!

After the dreaded class, she chatted with her friends and then made her way to the bathroom near the buses. When she was almost there, she was shocked to see her rich, private-school boyfriend standing in her way, glaring at her cloths, obviously furious.

"Negi, I-" She began

"Shut up Tenten!" He interrupted, "You are not dressed appropriately! It's disgusting that you would show your legs in public like this!"

"I-" Tenten looked down at her shorts and tee-shirt

"You know what! I don't even want to hear it!" He was yelling now "Get in the car woman!"

Not wanting to make more of a scene, she reluctantly got in the car. As they sped away she began to feel depressed. "Where are you taking me Negi?"

"I am taking you to see your father."

*+*+*

"You DISGUST Me!" Her father screamed "Women should be home taking care of their family and raising the children! I only let you go to that school because the LAW makes me! You will not NEED to have ANY of the skills you learn there in the REAL WORLD! YOU shouldn't even leave the house"

Tenten was furious, but she didn't look her father in the eye. She hated being treated like this, like dirt, but there was nothing she could do. Technically, there was no LAW about him treating her like dirt, it didn't fall as verbal abuse because she had gone against his orders. She wanted to scream at him, but she didn't, she just took there, soaking it all in.

"Who even gave you those cloths?! Was it that girl INO? I FORBID you from EVER speaking to her again! In fact, you are going to change schools, right now! I don't want to waste money on a private education for the likes of YOU, but I'll put you in another school, one that requires UNIFORMS! Then you WILL be dressed appropriately at all times! And you will never speak to that INO girl again!" Her father seemed proud of his new plan, "I'll give you ONE final day to say goodbye to that girl who doesn't know her place! And, as soon as you turn sixteen, you will be removed from schooling entirely, and married off to Negi, who will control this rebellious attitude of yours! NOW REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY PRESENCE!"

When she exited the study, Tenten sat down and cried, she hated her father, hated him from the bottom of her heart. On her sixteenth birthday, the day she could be removed from schooling, she planned to run away. Her only hope was that her father wouldn't follow her. He terrified her.

*+*+*

The next day, her father had sent Negi to drive her and deliver her to a student that he had paid to make sure that she acted appropriately and stayed in the disgusting kimono all day. She told her friends the news. Naruto and Lee were shocked, and Ino and Hinata just looked depressed. She also realized that this was her last day in home Ec. and she finally found one good thing in this depressing day. She said goodbye to her friends for the final time, and whispered something to Ino. Ino just looked at her and nodded, her mind hatching a plan of her own to help her friend. As Tenten was turning away, Ino managed to slip something into her back pocket without Negi noticing Tenten then got into Negi's car, went home, and only left her room once to make dinner. Before then, she had been planning to leave him, but now, she knew exactly what she needed to do. She gathered up the small sum of money that she had managed to acquire and what Ino had given her. It was an envelope with three things, one was a letter that said:

_Tenten,_

_I just want you to know that you were my best friend, and I owe you a lot of stuff, big-time! But I just wana pay you back for that stuff with one last gift. I skipped fifth period to get it. Use it and please, tell me when it's over  
--Lots of love, Ino Yamazaka_

"You never owed me anything" she whispered, but stared in awe at the two things in her hand, "but now I owe you my life."

In her hand, she held a fake I.D. saying that she was sixteen, a legal adult, and a bus ticket to Suna.

* * *

**Yes, I'm making Shikamaru live in Suna, but, oh well, it's not like I'm writing cannon or anything, and please more reviews! They make me happy! Flame me! (as long as it has a reason) PLEASE review! at least 2 more before next chapter goes up, oh, and I'm not promising that all updates will be this fast, I will probably only update on weekends though....**

_**--Angua**_


	3. The Great Escape

**PLEASE READ: I had to change the type of ticket in the last chapter to a bus ticket. I apologize to those who read the last chapter before this update. :(**

**A/N: I know, I said that I'd wait for more reviews, but I really wanted to update. This chapter is even longer! Not by much, but a little! And, I know I said that I'd mostly update on weekends, but I have three days off this week and there's not much to do even during the days that i'm not off, but don't expect a lot of mid-week updates!**

**Disclaimer:NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! I only own my O/Cs**

* * *

She waited until her father went to bed. When he did, she waited for another hour to make sure that he was asleep. Then, she quietly slipped downstairs.

She had thought her plan out. She needed her birth records if she intended to not return. She knew where the secret safe in the house was, so she removed the picture hiding it and opened it up. In there, she found a key to the safety deposit box where her birth records were kept.

She waited a few more hours after carefully replacing the picture and closing the safe. She then walked to the Post Office where the box was. She had to wait outside of it for a while longer waiting for it to open. Once it did, she went inside and opened the box. She quickly removed the records, locked the box, and ran back home.

When she arrived home, she had just a few minutes before she heard her alarm clock go off. She used this time to cook breakfast for her and her father, replace the key to the box, then, using the few minutes that she had to spare, she pulled the poison kit out of the first aid kit.

In the kit was a liquid that made you regurgitate the poison, or in this case, just makes you throw up. Tenten readied a heating pad next to her bed and went back downstairs. She waited, with the liquid in her had, for her father to walk down the stairs. When she heard the footsteps, she drank the disgusting liquid.

When her father entered the room, he saw her throwing up into the sink. He looked at her in disgust and ordered her back to bed.

When she arrived at her room, quietly celebrating, she quickly placed the heating pad on her forehead and waited for her father to arrive. When she heard his footsteps, she removed the pad. He entered the room and felt her forehead. "Well, it appears that you have a stomach virus. You are not fit to work in these conditions. Stay home today, I expect you to be well tomorrow. I left two cans of soup on the counter; don't touch any other food because I will not permit you making me sick."

"Thank you Father" She said, trying her best to sound weak

"I must add that I am not surprised at you getting sick." He said, beginning to leave, "That Ino girl is truly dreadful."

Tenten felt anger rising at that, but let it go. As soon as her father left, she began packing her things. She changed into an "emergency outfit" that Ino gave her and packed the outfit from the other day into a bag, as well as her other necessities. She then looked at the clock; the time was 8:03. Her bus left at 9:30, and it would take her about a half an hour to walk to the bus station, so she had some time left. She packed a few other things, including her school records that her father had intended to take with her to school that day, and wrote a letter of goodbye to her father. She left the kimonos that her father had bought for her in the closet; never again would she wear one of them. She smiled at her jeans and tee. After one final search for anything that she forgot, she left.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The bus driver looked at her and asked for proof that she was sixteen, of legal age. She once again blessed Ino and showed him her fake I.D. Then, she gave him her ticket.

She took her seat next to a boy with brown, spiky hair pulled into a ponytail. He looked to be about her age.

"Hey!" She said

"Hn"

"Oh God! Don't tell me you're one of the quiet types! I could never sit next to you for five hours! She moaned

The boy chuckled, "I'll talk, but don't be so troublesome about it."

"Good! So why are you going to Suna?"

Tenten soon discovered that his name was Shikamaru and he was going home after visiting relatives in Konaha with his parents, who were sitting a few rows back. Suna schools start much later in the year than Konaha schools, she soon discovered, because of the heat, but they don't get much of a winter break. They chatted happily for about an hour before he asked the one question that she didn't want to hear.

"So, why are you going to Suna?"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Shikamaru thought that it was just a harmless question, but she seems a bit nervous about it.

"Ummm, it's the high school there; I heard that it's the best in Japan!"

That answer made sense, but the way she acted, it was as if she was hiding something. Seeing that this topic made her uncomfortable, he changed the subject.

"So, have you ever been to Suna before? If not, you're in for a shock!"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

He seemed to have bought that answer, she relaxed again. I was not exactly a lie, she wanted to actually finish high school, if not go to college, but her father was going to remove her from the system as soon as he could, so she wouldn't get the chance. But she was relieved when he changed the subject. She liked this Shikamaru, but she didn't want to tell anyone about her past until she was legally an adult.

Soon, they came across a huge desert, and Tenten was shocked. It was exactly as Shikamaru had described it. After talking about the desert for a while, they came across a city as big as Konaha. She listened as Shikamaru described the city to her, as they entered the city, he pointed out different places. During this time, Tenten was making mental notes on the apartment buildings around there.

They reached the bus stop, and Tenten said goodbye to Shikamaru, then she went to a nearby store, and, using some of the money she had, bought a cheap cell phone with a plan that only covered local calls without texting. She then made her way to a sandwich store that she saw was currently hiring. She filled out the job application, placing her age at 16, and was told that they would contact her if she got the job.

Tenten had decided on an apartment building that was near both the school and her job. It had reasonable rates and she was able to rent an apartment and pay the rent for the next two months. After unpacking the little she had brought with her, she went to the school.

Luckily for Tenten, the school was very popular and no one noticed that she did not have a parent with her. She had had enough practice forging her dad's signature on field trip permission forms, since he saw them as unnecessary, that she quickly signed the forms necessary and delivered her student records to the bookkeeper.

For the next week, Tenten learned her way around Suna and moved into her new apartment. She bought new cloths and a bike, as well as some items for her apartment. However, the entire time, she couldn't keep her mind off of Shikamaru, her first Suna friend. She felt bitter that some of the first things that she told him were lies, but there was nothing she could do about it. Until she was sixteen, no one could know about her father. They might send her back to Konaha.

One night, she got a phone call. She had gotten the job at the sandwich store. She would begin work the following week after school. She realized then that the following day, she would start her first say as a Suna student. It made her slightly nervous; she had heard that Suna really pushed her students with their education. But, then again, this was what she came for. She wanted to push herself. She then decided that she would be at the top of her class, graduate, and get a post-high school education. She would find the money. She would be no one's housewife.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Fianly sone ShikaxTen! There will be more! Trust me on this!!! I know, It wasn't much, but they finaly at least met each other! Oh, and don't be surprised to see leaf nin in the Suna high, it's my story and I feel like moving them! Also, I know, I got rid of Hinata, Lee, Naruto, Gai, and Ino, but they'll be back later!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know how to make you happy if you don't tell me :D **


	4. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ: I updated the introduction, after some suggestions from one of my two amazing reviewers (I luv you both :) ) I went back and edited it, please read+review it. I'll also be willing to update other chappies if you think they need it!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN MY TWO OC'S AND MY PLOT, NOTHING ELSE (oops, caps lock)

* * *

Tenten rode her bike to school, nervous about her first day as a Suna student. When she entered the school, she picked up her schedule from the office and headed to her first class for the day, English.

When she entered the room, she was relieved to see Shikamaru talking to a girl and two boys. The girl was short and skinny, but had bright-red hair pulled into a ponytail. She was happily chattering to Shikamaru and the other boys. One of them was rather chubby and was munching on a bag of chips. The other boy was tall, and, despite the heat, was wearing a baggy, gray jacket that seemed to be strangely lumpy, like he was hiding something under it.

She made her way over to the group, who noticed her immediately. They all seemed confused, other than Shikamaru, who just muttered "troublesome" She was slightly intimidated by their stares, but got over it, saying "Hi Shika!"

"You know this girl?" The one with the lumpy jacket asked.

"Hey! Shikamaru finally found a girl!" The boy with the chips laughed, "I was beginning to wonder if he wasn't into girls at all!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, "She's not my girlfriend. She just moved to Suna. We rode the same bus from Konaha and were assigned seats next to each other, that's all."

"Well, you're lucky!" the guy with the lumpy shirt said, "She's hot!"

"I must admit," chip boy added, "she's not bad."

"SHUT UP!" This came from the redhead, "She just moved here, be polite and introduce yourselves! And after you're done, Kiba, we will have a TALK about WHO is hot!" She then turned to Tenten "My name's Rio," she said sweetly, "and I apologize on behalf of my boyfriend over there," she motioned to the boy with the lumpy jacket, whose name was apparently Kiba, "for being such an IDIOT! Go on boys! Introduce yourselves!" Tenten decided then and there that the girl was bi-polar.

"Names Choji!" The fat boy said

When Kiba was about to introduce himself, however, his jacket growled at Tenten. She took a step back, shocked at the noise

"Crap!" he said, looking around to see if anyone other than the five of them had heard, when he was content that no one had, he said "Come over here, I'll show you."

Tenten followed him, as he said, the other three followed, obviously amused. He stepped behind a desk in the back of the room, and pulled out of his jacket a small dog.

"You brought your dog to school!" She wasn't so sure about this guy, if he brought pets to school, who knew what else he would do.

"I always bring him!' His eyes lit up when he started talking about his dog. "I have a special locker system that he can stay in all day while I'm at school, so he's never far away! We haven't been assigned lockers yet, but we should be assigned them this period, so I'll put him in it then!"

Tenten had never seen someone so obsessed with an animal before. But, because he seemed to be waiting for a response, she said, "That's really cook Kiba!"

That seemed to be the response he was looking for, and he smiled. Just then, the bell rang, and everyone took a seat, but the teacher didn't enter the room, so everyone kept talking. It wasn't until about fifteen minutes before class was out that he finally came in. He had spiky, silver hair and made up a lame excuse for being late. He introduced himself as Mr. Kakashi and passed out locker assignments. He gave them the remainder of the period to set up their lockers.

Tenten's locker was between Shikamaru's and Rio's lockers. She saw Kiba taking extra time to set up his locker and then depositing the small bundle he was hiding under his jacket. He then took off the jacket and placed it in the locker.

Tenten's next class was Study Hall. They didn't even have a real teacher, just security guards who took shifts looking after it. She had it with Kiba and Choji. She soon discovered that Choji was really sweet and gentle, like a giant teddy bear. Thinking of him reminded her of Hinata. She almost laughed thinking about her. They made such a perfect couple, but lived hundreds of miles away. Thinking back on Konaha, she remembered Ino. She hadn't had a chance to talk to her since she left. A thought then occurred to her.

"Hey guys," she asked "Do we have a computer lab here?"

"Of course we do," Kiba laughed at her, "There's a small one in the Library that you can use during lunch, and another one for classes to use!"

"Okay, thanks!"

They talked for the rest of the period. Tenten learned a lot more about Kiba and saw why he and Rio made such a perfect couple. Kiba was immature, energetic, and so enthusiastic that he was accidently rude a lot. Rio shared his energy and enthusiasm, but had a short temper and was scary when she was mad, so she could control Kiba. He also cared for her, but wouldn't try to protect her, because he knew what would happen if he did. She also would care for him, control him, but not protect him. He needed to take care of himself or he'd go crazy.

After Study Hall, Tenten went on to her next class, Algebra 2. She had it with Choji and Rio. Kiba had failed a grade of math, and Shikamaru was already in Trig. She took a seat next to Rio with Choji on the other side of Rio. Their teacher arrived just before the bell. He had a scar across his face, running over his nose, and had brown hair. He introduced himself simply as Iruka, saying that a formal name made him feel old. Tenten could tell that this would be a great class.

They had lunch after Third, and Tenten made a stop by the Library before heading to the cafeteria. She opened up her E-mail and E-mailed Ino. She told her everything that had happened since she gave her the ticket, everything from getting the records from the bank, to Shikamaru, to what had happened since she arrived at Suna. Just after she hit the "Send" button, she heard a voice behind her.

"That's an interesting story." Tenten turned around quickly to see a boy wearing sunglasses and an oversized jacket, despite the heat

'I wonder what HE's hiding,' she thought, thinking of Kiba and his dog.

"Sorry for the rudeness," he said, interrupting her thoughts, "My name is Shino"

"Tenten," she replied, "and you're not going to tell anyone what you just read, are you?"

"Not unless I deem it important for them to be told." Looking at her panicked face, he added, "I won't tell the principal or the cops or anyone that might tell them if that's what you're asking."

"Good," she said, but was still worried

"I know things about everyone in the school," he added, to reassure her, "For example, did you know that Sakura has a huge crush on Shikamaru?"

"Who's Sakura?" Tenten asked

"Oh! You haven't met her? Well you will soon." He added "I sell information that would be important to people for five, ten, or twenty bucks, or in exchange for other information that has the same value."

"You SELL secrets!?" She was genuinely shocked

"Yes" Came the simple reply, "but only if they are important to the person who is buying, and I don't sell to some people. I usually come to the person with the offer."

"Wait," something was bothering Tenten, "why did you tell me that thing about this Sakura girl then?"

He smirked, or at least what she saw of him behind that jacket smirked, "After reading your E-mail, I decided that it was a top-price secret that deserved a top-price one in return, and I figured that Shikamaru seemed to be an important friend to you so…"

"A crush is top-price!?" She was surprised at this, "I'd place that at five bucks!"

"For anyone else, yes, but not for Sakura"

"Okay," Tenten headed for the door, this situation was freaking her out "I've got to go to lunch now! BYE!" She ran out the door

Shino smirked

Tenten made up an excuse for being late to lunch when she got to the table, "I got lost looking for the restroom." They seemed to buy it. She sat next to Rio and Shikamaru and spent the lunch hour chatting with them.

*+*+*+*+*

After lunch, the group split up, going to their appropriate classes. Shikamaru was alone in going to World History, and was stopped in the hallway by Shino.

"Twenty bucks, and trust me, you want it."

"What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled was he fumbled in his pocket. After a minute, the bill was found, but he paused before handing it over, "At least tell me who it is about."

"Tenten"

* * *

A/N: so, what do you think?? Don't expect weekdady updates! I have to work!

Oh, and if you want a list of the different ppls schedules, just PM me! I'm more than willing to send it to you, **AS LONG AS YOU HAVE WRITTEN A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!** MUAHAHAHA!

Please do me a favor, remember back to when you first wrote your first fanfic. Remember checking the hits, reviews, faves, and notices lists? If you do, then you must remember how much those first reviews ment to you, or, how you really wished that you would get reviews. That's where I am at. I REALLY get excited when I read my reviews, they make me so happy! Even if it is just one ine, it still lets me know that you care about my story!

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS AND I WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE either via PM or in my next chappe!

Until then,

--Angua


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: OKAY! I SAID NO MORE WEEKDAY UPDATES! but the water system at the place that I work broke and we all had to leave early so that they could work on it, so I had extra time!

**I LOVE MY TWO REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XxDarkSarcasm1010xX**

**Morningstar138**

You both have a special place in my heart! Especially Sarcasm! She has reviewed 3 Times! :D

Also, thanks to

**Love Jacob Black**

**amagaeru**

**OpalescentStorm**

**Perminatly Lost In Thought**

for favorites and alerts! Okay! I've wasted enough time with this! on to the story!

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!  
**

* * *

Shop was a dream. It was everything Home Economics wasn't. Listening to their teacher, Azuma talk about what they would be working on was exciting her so much that she just couldn't wait. Since this was beginning Shop, they would spend the first half-semester learning about the different tools and how to use them. After that, they would begin working on individual projects. The only homework that they would ever have would be drawing up some designs. Rio stood next to Tenten and obviously had an excited look in her eyes.

After Azuma's little "Welcome to Shop speech", there was a bit of extra time, so he let the small class look around the room. It was actually a large garage, and Azuma only let a dozen students in each class, so they had plenty of room and tools. After a quick glance around the room, Rio came up to Azuma and asked, "What kind of projects can we do?"

"Any type you like!" He smiled, "As long as it's in the spirit of the course!"

"So," Rio was obviously planning something, "Could my buddy Tenten over here and I take, for example, an old 1965 Shelby Cobra and fix it up for a show or something?

"You have one? Of course! But, if by any chance you win any money off of it, half of it goes to the school for letting you use the shop!"

Rio was delighted "I'd never dream of anything else!"

*+*+*+*+*+*

After Shop, Tenten started towards the bike rack when she was stopped by Shikamaru. "So," he said, "you didn't tell me that there were also some family issues in your coming to Suna."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father. You ran away from home."

"Shino!" Tenten stared at Shikamaru in horror

"I realized something that wasn't quite right when I realized that you were a minor riding the bus alone." He said, "Shino only clarified that further."

"Shikamaru-please!" She was terrified now "Um, come to my apartment! We're making a scene and I don't want people to know!"

He stared at her for a minute "Troublesome. I don't think you will hurt me or anything, so I'll come with you."

'Thank you God!' Tenten released the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

*+*+*+*+*+*

"So, what you're telling me is that you ran away from home because your father was practically abusing you and was going to force you to marry some jerk who acted as if he lived in the 18th century?" Shikamaru stated, "And this Ino girl helped you do it?"

"Yes! She's my savior!"

"Troublesome," he repeated his favorite word, "Fine, I won't blow your cover. I don't blame you for running away. That guy seemed like a total asshole, but I do have one question."

"What is it?"

"Shino found a secret from you, so he gave you one in return." He seemed to be calculating something in his head, "That secret that I bought was top-dollar. What did he tell you?"

Tenten was shocked, but decided to tell him anyway, after all, it was about him, so he had a right to know. "It was about Sakura."

"And?"

"And you."

"WHAT?" he was obviously shaken by that

"Apparently, she has a huge crush on you."

"Dammit! I should have seen this one coming!" He seemed frustrated with himself, "After all the looks she's been giving me lately!"

"Well, that's it. You might want to get home." He seemed lost in thought, but hearing Tenten say this seemed to make him snap out of it

"Oh, yeah, thanks." He stood up and started for the door, but paused. "Have you seen the posters for the back-to-school dance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you go with me?"

Tenten was shocked by the question. Shikamaru, however, seemed as calm as ever. "Is there some hidden reason behind this?"

"Well, yes-and no." He sighed "Troublesome Sakura will probably ask me if Shino's information is correct-which it usually is- so if I have some 'mysterious new girl' going with me, then she might leave me alone."

Suddenly, he looked slightly nervous, "and I also kind of want to get to know you better."

For reasons that she couldn't quite comprehend, Tenten's heart skipped a beat. "Of course I'll go with you!" the answer came without her even thinking about it.

"Thanks." He smiled before casually walking out the door.

Tenten lay down on the couch and smiled, Shikamaru asked her to the dance! Shikamaru asked her to the dance! Even if it was mostly to get away from this Sakura girl, whoever she was. Who was she kidding? Shikamaru asked her to the dance! Suddenly, she awakened from her thoughts as her stomach moaned to her. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some food out of the fridge (She didn't cook anymore, as it reminded her too much of her Father and her "womanly duties").

*+*+*+*+*+*

"Shikamaru! Where have you been?" his mother asked as he entered the house.

"He probably got detention for sleeping in class again!" His father laughed from the other room

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before saying, "They don't give detention on the first day."

"Oh?" his mother asked "Then where were you"

"I was with Tenten."

"Wait, isn't that the girl that you sat with on the bus?" This came from his mother.

At this point, his father entered the room, "Finally! I was beginning to wonder if you were interested in girls at all! Not to say that I have anything against Choji or anything but-"

"That's enough dear," his mother quickly cut him off.

Shikamaru sighed in relief at that, but quickly realized what his father was implying. "She's not my girlfriend!" Shikamaru protested, "We were just having a friendly conversation!"

"Did you ask her to the dance?" asked his father.

"Yes but-"

"Did she say yes?" interrupted his mother.

"Yes but-"

"THEN SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" They both interrupted at once

"Such a drag" Shikamaru muttered, defeated as he fled to his room. But, as he entered his room, he realized that the idea of Tenten as his girlfriend wasn't unappealing at all. He just wished that she wasn't here by illegal means. He made up his mind. He would help her with her father until she was legal, no matter how troublesome it would be.

* * *

Whatda' think! NO! Don't say it! hit that little button below this and Tell ME!!! PLEASE!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

OMG! 3 Reviews! OKAY! THAT requires an early update! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I know my last chapter was kinda short, so I'm surprised at how may people liked it. Most stories that I've seen are getting more reviews than this this early. Is it the pair or my writing? Does my story look boring??? Oh well, just I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!

Okay, I was planning on making this chapter a little later, but after reading my reviews, I decided that this was the right time! It's in INO's POV!!! :D

Disclaimer: Does anyone even read this???? Oh well, not mine!

* * *

Ino was worried. 'What if Negi saw the tickets, or even worse, her father?' She couldn't concentrate on schoolwork, but she couldn't tell anyone what was bothering her, not even Hinata, her best friend knew why she had been so worried ever since Tenten left. Ino was relieved when school was over. She spent the quiet walk from her bus stop thinking about Tenten.

As she came up to her house, she nearly turned and ran back to school. 'This can't be happening!'

Parked in front of her house was Tenten's father's car.

Ino steadied herself, gathered up courage and entered her house.

Tenten's father was waiting for her when she first stepped inside.

"Where is my daughter?"

The question both relieved and frightened Ino at the same time. 'She got away! But how did he know that I helped her?'

As if hearing her thoughts, he said, "You're that horrible girl that put those thought of women being at the same level as men like me into her head! You gave her the cloths! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Tenten's father turned around to see Ino's mom standing behind him. "You said that you only wanted to ask her a few questions about the disappearance of your daughter! I did not give you permission to accuse her or insult her in any way! And you are right; men like you are not at the same level as my daughter! She is not sexist and would not go around accusing people because they are friends of someone who did something wrong! So I'd say that she is at a HIGHER level!"

"How dare you insult me woman!"

"If you treated your daughter like that, then I don't think that she did anything wrong by running away! Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

"You can't order me around woman!"

"Yes, she can." Ino's dad finally joined the party, "we share ownership of the house. If she wants you out, I'm not going to stop her."

"NOW GET!" Ino's mom repeated

Tenten's dad gave her one final disgusted look before glaring at Ino and storming out the door.

"What a horrible man!"

*+*+*+*+*+*

The next day, Ino came home to a police car outside her house, she groaned and walked in. She saw her parents talking to a policeman, her father saying "She should be here any minute n- Oh there she is! Just the girl we were talking about! This nice man is here to talk to you about your friend Tenten!"

Ino groaned and sat down. "What do you need to know officer? She's my friend who lived with her asshole of a dad and got fed up with it and ran away. There's not much else to it. She's almost 16, and I trust her to take care of herself, so I'm not really worried about it."

That was a flat-out lie. She was scared to death for her friend, and couldn't wait to hear from her.

"Well, for a start, tell me about this 'asshole dad'"

"He was sexist, treated her like a slave, and made her wear formal kimonos all the time. He was arranging a marriage for her as soon as she was legal, and this guy also lived like it was the 18th century and wanted her to be a housewife. They got in one fight too many and she decided that she really wanted to see the Land of Waves. She heard it was pretty and had a good school system so that she could continue her education and become a successful woman."

"Land of waves, huh? What makes you think she went there?"

"She always loved the pictures of it, and she wanted a good school system, not to mention that she's my friend and I know how she thinks." That was a half-truth. She had always loved the pictures of the Land of Waves, but she went to Suna, which had an even better school system.

"If you know how she thinks, what method of transportation would she have taken?"

"No idea, she's smart. She probably would have used a combination of taxi, plane, bus, and train, switching often, so that you guys couldn't track her." Ino knew that this would have been the best thing to do, but she couldn't afford it, so she had just gotten the bus ticket. She really hoped that she was throwing them off the trail. "Now, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." The officer looked interested

"Will she go on record as a criminal for this?"

"Probably."

"What if I had proof that her father was abusing her?" Ino's parents were slightly surprised at their daughter's forwardness.

"Then she would be acting in self-defense and would be relieved of all charges." The officer smiled at her.

"Good. I have a feeling that I will be seeing you soon, but could you please tell me what the exact definition of abuse would be, such as not physical abuse?"

"It should be online. Law #254 Konaha Uchiha Law enforcement web site." He then tipped his hat and said "Thank you for your time Ma'm I have a feeling that I will be seeing you again soon." He walked out the door.

"Okay, since she's obviously not in the Land of Waves, where is she?" Her mom inquired

"Suna"

She nodded. It was her dad's turn next, "What was that about abuse?"

"Isn't verbal abuse and neglect against the law? Isn't yelling at your daughter and trying to convince her that she's nothing one of those two?"

"I suppose." He nodded, "but how will you get proof of it?"

"I'm still working on that"

*+*+*+*+*+*

It had been a little over a week, and still no word from Tenten. Ino was beginning to get worried. 'No one is looking out for her! What if something happened?' She was on the bus after school, worrying over her friend. When the bus reached her stop, she ran home. After saying a quick, "Hi! I'm home," she ran up to her room and checked her E-mail. There were two new messages. One was a stupid chain E-mail from Naruto, and the other one… Was from Tenten! She quickly read it, smiling the entire time.

After she read it, she started a reply

*+*+*+*+*+*

Tenten jumped on her bike and peddled her way to her second day of class. After chaining up her bike, she ran off to her first class today… Gym!

Coach Anko was, to say the least, scary. Coach Gai was bad enough, but this lady should be working in a torture facility or something. She was scared out of her wits when she suddenly heard her yell at her

"TENTEN!"

'Oh God, what am I doing? That other guy nearly wet his pants when she started yelling at him.'

"Principle Tsunade wants to see you in her office NOW!"

'I'm not in trouble! Yay! Wait, what does the principle want to see me about? Have I been found out!?"

*+*+*+*+*+*

"Am I correct in saying that you are Tenten?" The blond asked her.

"Yes Ma'm."

"Give me one good reason to not call the police right now."

* * *

A cliffie! I'm sorry! I just wana make you keep reading! :D

I also realize that my last plea for reviews got three times more reviews than my complicated try at guilt-tripping you before, so I'll keep it simple!

I WON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE MY STORY BETTER UNLESS YOU TELL ME!!!!

Please review to do so.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: YAY my B-day was Thursday! I don't give out my age online, but I'm still young enough to be excited by birthdays and getting older! Thanks for the reviews, I would go back and check the names of my reviewers and post them here, but I'm too tired! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! :D

anyway... here it is

'is thoughts'

Disclaimer:NOT MINE

* * *

"Y-you found out?" Tenten was horrified 'Don't send me back! Not after I've come so far!'

"The police are looking for you."Tsunade said, "For some reason, they're searching The Land of Waves."

"It's my father." Tenten sighed, she had to tell another person now "It's a long story, but I have my reasons for running away."

"I have time."

"It started when my mother died. My father was never the same after that…" Tenten told her the story, every detail, hoping that she would understand like Shikamaru. She had just met this woman, but she seemed like a strong lady who would understand, or so she hoped.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Tsunade sighed. This was her second year as principal, and she never hoped to deal with something like this, something that could cost her this job if discovered. But, the woman still had morals, and she might be able to act the part of being unaware, but this girl needed her help. She would need to think about this, look over the girl's records and such, see if she really was all that she made herself out to be. She would also look over parent/teacher conference records and such to find out more about this father. She girl seemed honest, but some people and very good actors. 'I need a drink'

But she needed to deal with the girl first, "You may go."

Tenten looked confused at first, and then suspicious, "You're just letting me go? Just like that?"

"It's almost second block, and I'll need to look over your records before making a decision about anything." 'And a drink,' she mentally added to herself, "So leave for now, I'll call you back in another time, probably at the beginning of first, since you have Kakashi," She pointed at the copy of Tenten's schedule in front of her.

"Thank you so much Principal Tsunade!"

"Just don't get yourself into any trouble before I make my decision."

Tenten left

"Shizune! Bring Tenten's records to me! If anyone calls, I'm in a meeting for the next hour or two!"

"Yes Ma'm," was heard from the other side of the door, followed b the shuffling of papers, shortly followed by Shizune entering the room, and quickly exiting, closing the door behind her.

"Finally!" Tsunade whispered, pulling the hidden bottle of sake out from under her desk and pouring herself a glass. She then got to work.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Tenten made it to second fairly quickly, having just enough time to get a good seat near the front of the class, so the teacher would think of her as a good student, but not too far forward to appear as a geek, nerd, or teacher's pet. She realized that the class didn't have anyone she knew, and seemed to be missing a few people, but then, just before the bell, a group of girls walked in.

In the middle of the girls was a girl with pink hair, who was obviously the leader. She waltzed to the very front-and-center seat, and the boy who was sitting there immediately got up and offered her his seat. She smiled at him, flipped her hair and sat down. She then dismissed the girls who were following her, most of them leaving the room altogether, and a few staying and taking seats near their leader.

Tenten sat about two rows back from the pink-haired girl, and the pinkette soon noticed Tenten looking at her.

"Hello!" The pinkette said, smiling sweetly, in a fake-sweet kind of way, "Who are you? I'm Sakura Haruno, and I know everyone at this school, so you must be new!" She talked as if she was talking to a kindergartener, giggling and flipping her hair just to prove how cute and popular she was. Tenten hated her already.

"My name's Tenten, and I've already heard so much about you!" She decided to play along-for now.

The girl was obviously pleased with that response, "Well, as you must already know, I have a special group of friends who are all popular!" Her constant attempts at looking cute were driving Tenten mad, "I'll let you join, since you're pretty enough, and let you have a trial run! We only give this offer to some girls! I'm the leader, and the most popular!"

"No thanks," There was no way that Tenten could stand this girl for any period of time other than was strictly necessary, "I'm good."

"B-but the only other girl who ever denied our offer was that girl Rio!" the mention of Rio's name sent whispers through the other girls.

"Rio? Oh! We have Shop together!" Tenten had dealt with girls like this before. They were the kind of girls who enjoyed Home Economics.

"SHOP? You take Shop?" Tenten had hit the mark, she would have smiled, but she felt like pushing this just a little bit further.

"Yeah! We're reconstructing an old Cobra after the orientation period is over! It's gonna be great!"

The pinkette looked disgusted, just the reaction Tenten had hoped for. Now for the final piece, "Oh! Are you going to the Back-To-School dance? I Am! I already have a date! I can't believe it since I just moved to Suna! I'm so lucky!" Tenten hated acting dumb like this, but it was worth it to see Sakura in pain like this.

Sakura finally looked as if she could win this, "Oh, really? Who is it?"

Tenten knew that by doing this, she would probably be making an enemy, but she didn't care. By the comments that she had heard about Sakura, she would be on one side or the other about here and her group, so she'd better establish her sanding now, to avoid trouble. The pinkette might also be better prepared next time that they met, so she could land a blow fast and early. She smiled, "It's this really nice boy that I met on my way here named Shikamaru!"

Sakura looked like she could die; she slowly turned to face the front as the teacher walked in and didn't say anything for the rest of the block. Tenten smirked. This year was gonna be fun.

* * *

Sorry Sakura fans... I'm not... once again... sorry, just imagine it's not Sakura if you must.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay! I know I haven't updated in forever, but.... I have no excuse... :( I was busy? Everyone uses that one, BUT ITS TRUE!!! Oh well, I might have felt more determined to update IF I HAD MORE THAN ONE REVIEWER LAST CHAPPIE! I love you DarkSarcasm! anyway! I left a special note to each of my reviewers at the bottom! I love you guys!

Now to the main event...

Disclaimer: Does anyone read this? If you do, put it in your review, oh, I really wish I owned Naruto.

* * *

The library was closed for cleaning, so Tenten stopped by her locker and then went to lunch. As she entered the lunchroom, a hush came over the entire cafeteria. She heard whispers of "Is that the girl who?" and "I can't believe she did that to Sakura!" She immediately felt embarrassed, and sat down next to her friends at the same table as the day before. The usual commotion soon started up again. She noticed another guy sitting with them. He was wearing purple face paint and a weird jacket.

"Uh, hey guys!" she said, embarrassed at her entrance, "Um, who's this?" she said, indicating the new guy.

"Oh! That's Kankuro!" Choji laughed "He had a different lunch yesterday so you didn't get to meet him!"

"Nice to meet you!" Tenten said to him

"Hmph!" he grunted

"Don't tell me he's another quiet guy!" Tenten wailed

"Not usually," Kiba said, "He's just mad that he got rejected by Sakura and that you, along with almost every other girl in school, are taken!"

"AM NOT!"

"You know you are!"

"SHUT UP!"

The rest of lunch continued this way, and soon it was Third, Band.

Tenten, after being assigned a trombone, sat down next to Choji and his tuba. She noticed that Shino was in this class. He was holding a very nice saxophone, definitely not school property. 'Probably bought it with all that money from selling off people's secrets' she thought disapprovingly 'but then again, that secret he told me did help me deal with Sakura so…' She decided to think about this another time. She then noticed a pale boy with red hair sitting alone in a corner with his oboe. "Hey, who's that?" she asked Choji.

"That's Gaara, he's Kankuro's brother, but he's really weird. Try to avoid him; even his brother is scared of him. He said that he killed someone, but no one could ever find enough evidence to prove him guilty!"

"That's creepy," said Tenten, genuinely scared.

The rest of the period passed without a hitch, and she soon was on her way to her final class of the day: Science.

The first thing she noticed was a flash of pink hair as she entered the room. 'That's just great. Two classes with her.' However, she also noticed that she wasn't alone this time. She had this class with Kankuro, Rio, and Shikamaru. She promptly sat down between Shika and Rio, sighing with relief. But her relief faded as she noticed Sakura storming up to her desk, followed by about a half-dozen other girls.

"Loook, little Tennie is sitting next to her boyfriend. Seriously, Shika, you can do better than her! Look at me over here, cute, beautiful, popular, and an actual girl instead of some ugly tomboy with panda buns for hair!"

Tenten mentally kicked herself. Rio and Kankuro didn't know that she and Shika were going to the dance together. She really wanted to strangle Sakura right now.

"I like her in buns, and I much prefer a girl who can stand up for herself than some wimp like you. This is so troublesome." Tenten stared at Shikamaru in shock; she hadn't expected him to stand up for her like that.

"Wait, did I miss something?" Rio was staring at the scene, "Since when have you two been going out?"

"Since yesterday." came the simple reply from Tenten.

At that moment, their teacher slithered in the door. Slithered was the correct word, since the way he moved reminded her of a snake. He was tall, thin, pale, and had dark greasy hair. "Hello classs." Even the way he talked reminded her of a snake. "My name is Orochimaru, your science teacher for the year."

The teacher went above and beyond weird, but the rest of the day passed without a hitch. However, more trouble came after school. Rio did her best to squeeze every detail of her conversation with Shikamaru. It was the best Tenten could do to make up a story to cover up for the real reason why they had started talking in the first place, but she didn't think that Rio believed it, which was probably why she was still with her when she got to the bike rack. The first thing that she noticed was that her bike was gone.

"Oh, you looking for your bike?" Sakura said, appearing from nowhere behind her, "well, my friend crashed his car into it, I'm so sorry!"She said, putting on an "innocent face" and pointing behind her

Tenten saw the remains of her bike, crushed in the parking lot

"You know, accidents happen a lot," The pinkette said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "But I bet my friends might be more careful if you stayed away from my Shika. If not, who knows how careless they can get?"

Tenten was about to destroy that preety little face of hers, when she remembered that she couldn't draw too much attention to herself, she needed to lay low until she turned sixteen and if she was charged with assault, the police would need to look up her records and...

'I'm not going back'

After a brief examination of her bike, she deemed it garbage and began waling home.

* * *

A/N: okay, short, but I didn't have much determination since I only had one reviewer! :(

A SPECIAL NOTE TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!

DarkSarcasm: What more can I say? I LOVE YOU!!!!! :D

DarkSarcasm=My favorite person ever!

Morningstar: Thanks for being my second reviewer! I'm so glad that you like my story! Also, the Konaha chappies won't be very often, but I don't like to leave loose ends hanging, so they will come every once in a while!

PeteBurque: I know that there was a bit of a gap between this update and the last, but I won't forget anymore!

PerminantlyLostInThought: :D Haku? The idea never crossed my mind, honestly! But Haku might make an appearance, but first I need to introduce all of the sand sibs, and you need to answer this question, Is he a boy or a girl? I know that there was some cross-dressing involved, but it always confused me!

Shino rukle: I'll try to put in more Shino! I honestly didn't plan him in, but the story just kinda needed someone there and he just fit! I'm gonna try to work more of actual life stuff and less "I don't wana be a housewife" stuff, but I can't get off it entirely because, well… Read the title, but I don't want for the entire story to be just complaining!

Bloody Saphire Blade: Yeah, it was kinda rushed, but I hope the rest of the story doesn't seem the same way!

I WILL PROBABLY DO THIS AGAIN, MAYBE NOT TO EVERY REVIEWER (Because I hope to have more by then) , BUT PLEASE, JUST ALL OF YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU AND LOVE YOU MORE WITH EVE RY REVIEW! I WOULD ALSO LOVE THE OTHER READERS IF THEY REVIEWED TOO! I LIKE YOU FOR READING AND LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING OR FAVORITING! BUT MORE FOR REVIEWING! SO REVIEW!

(sorry, I got caps crazy there!)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: In this fanfic, I am making Sasuke and Shikamaru cousins, and Sasuke lives with their grandparents in Konaha totally random, but I need it for the plot! I think they might be a bit OOC in this chapter, but I hope not too much!

Also, I am going to rename the chapters and give them names, any ideas for chapter titles would be greatly appreciated

**MY MARIO CART RANT**

Yes, I play Mario Cart, I know that it's like a little-kid game, but I love it! Anyway, I got the Wii version for Christmas (I'm already really good at it) and so, I was playing Wi-Fi, and we finally got the map that I chose, and guess who I saw? KAKASHI AND ROCK LEE!!! :D Rock Lee was okay, but Kakashi beat me at MY MAP! I got third, so then it ended up being the map that Kakashi wanted and then I BEASTED HIM!!!! It was HIS turn to get third! Yes! I beat Kakashi at HIS OWN MAP! Me=Awesome! That was totally random, but oh well!

**To NinjaVampire**: You might just have to be my second favorite person in the world (Behind DarkSarcasm), A Sakura Hater, Reviewer, and Discworld fan! :D Read my profile for my explanation why I write Naruto, not Discworld fanfics! Btw, I have read each of his books multiple times (I could probably write down almost every line from Night Watch, my favorite!), and the quote in this chappie is from memory!

Anyway… to the main event

Disclaimer: Once again, if you actually read this, put it in your review! No, I don't own Naruto or anything else copy written that I use in this fic. Seriously, if I had that kind of money this would be on some official website or something.

* * *

The phone rang. Sasuke death glared it. It didn't die. Sighing, he picked it up. "NO! I won't go out with you!" Sasuke decided to wait for crying before he hung up, but instead he heard,

"Ummm, Sasuke, I'm still straight and I'm not really into incest so…"

Recognizing the voice of his cousin, he sighed in relief, "Sorry Shika."

"fangirls got your number again?"

"Hn" he said in a positive tone, meaning yes

"That must be depressing, but, anyway, I need your help. It's about this girl-"

"You finally got one?"

"Troublesome. Yes, I found a girl and-"

"So what does this have to do with me and why should I help you?"

"I have some information that you want, so stop interrupting me and you'll get it!"

"Not interested."

"It's about Naruto."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"As I've been trying to say, It's about this girl, Tenten."

"The girl who ran away? Wait, she's your GIRLFRIEND?"

"Troublesome. We're just going to the back-to school dance together. Anyway, she ran away because she was being abused by her father."

"Really? She always seemed so happy and I never saw any bruises on her. In fact, she dressed a lot like Ino, one of my fangirls."

"That's because Ino gave her clothes and such, and it wasn't physical abuse as much as emotional. She was always so happy because she was being rebellious."

"Great. You do know that I have to tell Grandfather about this." Their grandfather was the chief of police in Konaha

"I know, but not yet, we need proof that she was abused first."

"Well, what do you want for me to do about it?"

"Talk to Ino, get her to help you find proof that he was like extremely sexist and treats girls like dirt. That should be enough to get him on trial if I can get Tenten to come back. I don't want her life to be ruined by a criminal record at fifteen."

Sasuke laughed, "Sounds like you really do care about her. Anyway, what was that about Naruto? I'll do this thing for you if it's good enough."

"Well, I don't trust you, but I'll tell you some of it now and some after you've talked to Ino."

"Fine, just get on with it!"

"He's bi, you still have a chance!"

For the first time in weeks, Sasuke smiled.

* * *

Ino was studying, or that was what she looked to be doing. She actually had a fashion magazine hidden in the textbook, deciding what style would best attract Sasuke. She jumped as soon as she saw him walking up to her.

'' Her brain overloaded

"Ino, I need to talk to you, alone, can you come to my house after school?"

Ino passed out

"I'll take that as a yes."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Tenten death glared the alarm clock. It did die. Tenten was confused. Tenten can only think in simple sentences in the morning. Buy new alarm clock Tenten. Not now Tenten! Get dressed Tenten. Now go eat Tenten. No! Eat food Tenten! Make cereal Tenten. Eat cereal Tenten. Good Tenten! Clean up cereal Tenten. Grab books Tenten. Walk out door Tenten. Wrong door Tenten. Other door Tenten. Walk to school Tenten!

_--A sample of Tenten's thinking in the morning by SargentAngua_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

By the time she arrived at school, Tenten was more awake and remembered then why she was walking to school instead of riding her bike. She death glared Sakura's group, hoping that they would die too. They didn't. Saddened by this defeat, she walked to Rio, who immediately jumped on her. She seemed to have gotten over the shock of Tenten and Shikamaru going to the dance, and had moved on to anger about her not telling the rest of them.

"WHY!!!!!" _Five exclamation marks, a sure sign of madness --Terry Pratchett, __The Truth, a novel of Discworld_

"Ummm, I forgot." Tenten is a scatterbrain even after she wakes up

"BUT I'm your best Suna friend! Best friends TELL EACH OTHER THIS KIND OF THING!" She looked like she was gonna cry.

"I'm sorry! Really! I am!"

"Fine." Rio seemed to recover from this kind of thing really fast, because the next thing she said was, "Hey, you wana come to my house after school Friday so we can get ready for the dance together?"

"Sure, but we might want to meet Thursday too." Tenten thought of a way to phrase it without sounding weird, "I left all my outfits for this kind of thing in Konaha by accident." It was a lie. Her father never let her go to these things, and the few times that she had snuck out and managed to go, she used one of Ino's dresses, so she didn't have anything formal when she left the kimonos at home.

"Okay! Well meet after school then too! Will you need a ride to the mall?"

"Sure! Thanks Rio!"

"It's what BEST FRIENDS do!" So maybe she wasn't quite over the not telling her thing.

Tenten cringed, then, to get Rio off her back, she asked "So, how did your date with Kiba last night go?"

Rio's face lit up "It was AMAZING!!!!! (Yes, five again) First we…"

Tenten tuned her out as they entered the building, hoping to see some excuse to get away and go to the library; she really needed to e-mail Ino again.

She soon thought of an excuse, "Rio, was that English homework supposed to be typed?"

"Yeah, or written in ink."

"OH!" She had actually written it in ink, and, while she hated lying, she really needed to talk to Ino, "I've gotta go!"

"Okay! See ya later!"

She ran to the library and soon had her e-mail opened up. She read Ino's e-mail and smiled. Then when she got to the part about the police, she began to freak out 'No! She can't afford to get in trouble with the police either!' She started typing as fast as she could to help her friend.

* * *

SOOOO, how do you like it? If you have the time to read, you have the time to review and say, "I like it!" even if you only say that, it lets me know that you care and want for me to keep writing. You have no excuse for net reviewing! I write most of my reviews on my iPod, so I understand excuses for short reviews, but not excuses for no reviews!

Last chappie, I got four reviews in 2 days! I check my e-mail multiple times a day, so I know when you review, and I read every one of them and treasure them in my heart! I smile every time that I get an e-mail on my authors account because it means that a new chappie on one of my favorite fics is up or that I got a review! EITHER ONE IS AN AMAZING THING! I've only gotten a little bit of critism, and, I'm fine with more! I'm a big girl! I can take it! :D


	10. Chick Fight

HAPPY2010!

25 reviews!!! :D I LOVE the number 25! I'm a teeny-tiny bit of a math geek and numbers like 25 make me happy! I got 5 reviews so far for the last chappie and 25 is 5 squared and there are 4 sides in a square and 25 times 4 is 100! It just makes me happy! WOW, CHAPTER 10!!!!! :D

This chappie is a bit more humor/drama, but it's an Ino chappie, and it should be fun to read. I guess its kinda a filler because I have a small case of writer's block, but I should get over it soon. I was off for two weeks, so I won't be updating as fast anymore. I know that I haven't done like any Shika/Ten fluffy stuff yet, but the dance chappie should be either the next one or the one after.

Disclaimer: LOOK! What site am I on? FANFICTION=made by FANS are FANS OWNERS??? NNNNNNOOOOOO! Therefore, since I am writing FANfiction, I am a FAN, not an OWNER! CAN I MAKE THIS ANY CLEARER?

Please, I need ideas for chappie names for the past few chappies, I'm going to start by naming this one to give you guys any ideas for what I'm looking for in past chappie names

* * *

Chick Fight

Ino woke up in the hospital. There was a nurse standing over her. As soon as she opened her eyes, the nurse asked "How are you feeling? You fainted because of an emotional overload. If you're feeling well enough, then you can leave."

"I'm feeling fine," she said, then, remembering what happened, she asked, "What time is it? Is school out yet? I need to get back!"

"Very eager, are we? What happened to get you this worked up?"

"S-sasuke he-"

"Oh, he rejected you? We get a lot of girls here because of that" Ino didn't know that the nurse was secretly a Sasuke fan-girl

"He asked me to come to his house after school. He said that he wanted to talk to me alone."

The nurse's eyes narrowed. This girl was not getting HER Sasuke. "Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to see him another time. You need stay here tonight and rest."

"B-but I thought you said that I could leave?"

"That was before I realized that you also need mental help. There's no way Sasuke would say that to a slut like you!"

"I'm not a slut!"

"Then why are you dressed like one? I'm keeping you in the hospital because of a mental illness."

"C all Sasuke! He can tell you that he said that!"

"I see no need to waste the Uchiha's time."

"You just want him for yourself! And you were calling ME a slut!"

"So what if I do?" the nurse smiled, "I'm the one in charge here and I say that you need more rest." She said, sauntering out of the room.

Ino death-glared the nurse. She needed to get to Sasuke, even if it meant sneaking out of the hospital. She slowly removed the IV from her hand and slipped out the door.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Ino was not lost. She knew exactly where she was. She was standing here. She just didn't know where here was. She had been dodging many nurses and doctors when a thought crossed her mind. Assuming that she got out of the hospital, how would she get to Sasuke's house? She was on the other side of town and in a hospital gown. The nurse took her clothes, apparently expecting her to try to escape. She saw another doctor enter the hallway and she dodged into the nearest closet. Luck was on her side. This was a supply closet with some extra scrubs. She quickly put one on and cringed. It was green. Ino did not look good in green. She couldn't do this. She could not see Sasuke while she was wearing a green scrub. He would never want to go out with her again. 'WHAT CAN I DO!!!!!!!????????' She nearly broke down crying. 'I'll go home and change as soon as I get out of here! If I hurry then I can do that and still meet up with Sasuke!' It was a brilliant plan. Just then, she heard the hospital announcements saying something that she did NOT want to hear.

"**ATTENTION: Mentally ill patient Ino Yamanaka is loose in the hospital. She ran out of her room and is suspected to be attempting to escape from the hospital. A photo of her is being e-mailed to all employees. If she is sighted, contact security IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!" **

Ino groaned. That was her nurse on the speakers. She REALLY needed to get out of here, but, now she couldn't escape through the front entrance to the ward, the security would be looking for her. She decided to cross that bridge when she came to it, and, for now, focus on not being seen and get to the bottom floor. She spied what she wanted to see then, stairs. She hadn't taken the elevator before because someone was going to see her, but stairs would be perfect.

She opened the door to them and began running down. When she reached the bottom, she was out of breath. Maybe she did need to eat a little more, so she had more energy. She pondered the thought before remembering the task at hand. Looking around quickly, she saw an open room. There was a small window leading into some bushes. Smiling, she squeezed through she considered the other side of the eating deal.

She landed in the bushes, and, this time, luck was against her. Her nurse was just walking by as she jumped out the window. They spied each other, and, while the nurse was in shock, Ino jumped on her. "BITCH!" screamed the nurse, using her long fingernails to scratch Ino's face, making her jump off of her, letting her get up. "Quit saying your own name!" Ino said, while suddenly grabbing some of the nurses hair and pulling it out. "SECURITY!"

Ino bitch-slapped her one more time before running. When she was determined, she could run really fast. She found a place to hide, watching the security guards and nurse run by. She then found what she was looking for. The nurse dropped her cell when Ino attacked. Ino grabbed it and dialed Sasuke's number (Which, as a loyal fan-girl, she had memorized long ago) and began to talk as soon as he picked up.

"Sasuke! I need for you to come to the hospital RIGHT NOW! There's this evil nurse who is trying to pin me as a mental patient and is trying to keep me from seeing you! Please! Come here and tell them that I am not mental so that I'm not locked away and then you can talk to me!"

"Wow, I'm impressed at the level of trouble that you've gotten yourself into. But, I really do need your help, so I'll come over there. This started because you were bragging that you would get to come to my house didn't it?"

"Well, ummm…"

"It's okay. I'll be there in a minute."

As soon as he hung up, Sasuke showed signs that he was related to Shikamaru. He groaned and said, to no one in particular "Troublesome woman"

* * *

NOW, the traditional part for the author to beg for reviews. Nah, I'll pass, you've all heard it before. But, I really do need chapter names for past chappies, "2. chapter 1" is too confusing! So, nothing more to say!

--Angua


	11. In too Deep

A/N: I know it's been two weeks since my last update, but my pet died, and I was really depressed, and couldn't bring myself to write, because I was so sad and angry that I just wanted to kill all my chars, and I don't think you would like that so I didn't. I did, however, write a really depressing beginning to a hurt/comfort/romance NaruTen fic that I might type up and post at a later date once I have more ideas for it.

I understand by my lack of reviews, except, of course by one from DarkSarcasm, that everyone ahtes filler chappies. Sorry guys, no more fillers, okay?

Silll looking for chappie names ideas for 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8.

Disclaimer: I officially disclaim Naruto

* * *

"Ino, before I say anything else, you need to know something." Sasuke stared at her intently.

"Yes Sasu-kun?"

"I'm not interested in you in any way."

"B-but why did you call me over here then?"

"I need your help, but I don't want for you to get your priorities confused so I'm telling you this, which is a secret that only one other person knows."

"What is it Sasu-kun?"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine then, Sasuke, what is it?"

"I'm gay, now can we talk about what I wanted to talk to you about WITHOUT you hitting on me?"

"Wait, y-you're your're-"

"I'm gay, can we move on now?"

"B-b-bu-but I- I"

*+*+*+*+*+*

"THAT ONE! THAT ONE! THAT ONE! GET THAT ONE! IT'S PERFECT!" Rio said, excitingly pointing at the store window.

"Ummm, Rio, it's a nice drill and all, but aren't we supposed to be looking for an outfit for the dance?" It was Thursday, and Rio and Tenten were in the mall, which had everything. All the malls in Kohana had only clothes and gift shops, but this one in Suna had every kind of store imaginable, even the home appliance one that they w ere standing outside now.

"Fine, lets just go get it and then can we come back??? PLEASE?????"

"Sure, lets just go get it." Tenten wasn't as big of a mechanics person as Rio, but there was a really nice utility knife in there, and Tenten wanted to look at it.

*+*+*+*+*+*

"Seriously Tenten? Only thirty bucks for a dress?"

"Well, I'm on a bit of a short budget and all and…" Tenten stared at the dress longingly, it was perfect. It was perfect. The dance was supposed to be formal, and the dress was a light blue, with two wide straps that were just below the shoulders and were slightly ruffled. The dress itself was simple, yet elegant, with the top and straps being a lighter shade of blue than the rest of the dress. The dress was long, with a small slit that ended at her knees. It was not too revealing in any way, and hugged her petite form, but not so much that it gave every curve. She could move and breathe easily in it, and it came with blue flats that even fit Tenten's feet perfectly. It was beautiful, yet perfect for dancing.

"Forget it! I'll buy! It just looks too good on you for me not to! And now you can buy that knife you were eyeing earlier!"

*+*+*+*+*+*

"You-you-you're"

"Oh come on Ino! This isn't why I wanted to talk to you!

"Bu-but you're"

"Ino, I know that Tenten is in Suna."

"YOU WHAT!?!?!"

*+*+*+*+*+*

Tenten loved that knife. Twenty-five dollars was nothing. It was too pretty. Tenten always loved two things, sharp objects and fire. That knife was very, very sharp. And she still had enough money to buy a box of matches. You never know when you might need them…

*+*+*+*+*+*

"H-how d-do y-you wait, OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGG! YOUR GRANDFATHER IS CHIEF OF POLICE! NO DON'T TELL HIM PLEASE, SHE WAS ABUSED AND-" Sasuke covered her mouth before speaking

"Ino, I already know the whole story. I'm not going to tell my grandfather until we have some proof that she was abused."

"So, how do we prove it?"

"I have no idea" Ino sweat-dropped

"Then why did you call me over here?"

"You're too excited, and I think that we should have some time to think about this." Sasuke replied coolly

"So, if that's decided, we can talk about other things for now!" Ino beamed

Sasuke's eyes widened "N-no, I th-"

But Ino was unstoppable at this point "So, if you're gay, who do you like? Who could I t be? Lee? No, way too weird, Neji? No, abusing bastard, who else?"

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief the thought of who it actually was never seemed to have crossed her mind.

Who else is there? Who is/ could be gay/bi (Sasuke never could figure out her odd ability to say /'s without saying the word slash) wait, could it be… NARUTO!!!"

"N-n-no-no i-it"

"THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS FIGHTING! YOU'RE ACTUALLY FLIRTING!" Ino was beaming "AND he's BI!"

*+*+*+*+*+*

The girls went to Rio's house to hang out now. They picked out a pretty strapless red dress for Rio to wear to the dance , then Tenten came up with an idea.

"Hey Rio, how about Friday, after the dance, we have a sleepover at my place? My dad won't be home then!"

"Cool! I'll tell the guys about it!" She began texting excitingly

*+*+*+*+*+*

Ino seemed to have calmed down somewhat, and was actually thinking for a change. "How did you know about Tenten?"

"My cousin is her boyfriend."

"YOURE RELATED TO NEJI!?!?! Wait, HE KNOWS WHERE SHE IS!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! I'VE GOTTA GO NOW!" Ino turned to leave before Sasuke stopped her.

"No, her new boyfriend who she's not forced into a relationship with. The one in Suna."

"REALLY? She got a new boyfriend already? Wait, he's your cousin? Is he emo? I can't picture her with someone emo."

"No, he's a lazy-ass, but not emo."

"That's good then. How'd he find out about her."

"He didn't say, but I don't think anyone else knows about her."

"That's good then." Ino looked outside, the sun was beginning to set, "Oh, I've gotta go, bye! Thanks for taking care of that thing at the hospital!"

"Hn"

Ino left

*+*+*+*+*+*

Rio was stopped in the hallway by Shino

"What is it bug-brain?" Rio said bitterly (I know that this is a bit weird for Rio, but I'll explain why later)

"Twenty bucks, and it's well worth it"

"What's it about?" Rio said, pulling out a twenty

"Let's just say your 'Best Friend' isn't exactly who she says she is."

Rio was stunned, handing over the twenty she said "Tenten? I know that I don't know everything about her, but what is so major about that?"

"Well, for starters, did you know that she's wanted by the police?"

*+*+*+*+*+*

When Ino arrived home, the first thing that happened was she checked her e-mail. After reading Tenten's reply, she frowned

'Sorry Tennie. I'm already too deep into this to stop now'

* * *

Remember, Chappie names! Thanks DarkSarcasm! I like the name for chappe 1!

OKAY, so last time I decided that begging might be annoying, but I only got one review, but I hate begging, so, lets try... TERRORISTIC THREATENING!

REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!

let's see if that works!


	12. Damn Clock

Okay, I DO have a reason for not wrting for almost a month now! First week, I was too sad because I only got ONE REVIEW!!! Are you guys giving me the silent treatment or something? Then, well, weather, well, bad weather all across the US. Bad weather kills power lines. Bad weather kills my power line. So, I give you a Valentine's Day present of the NEXT CHAPPIE!!!

Btw, have a GREAT (Sarcastic) Valentine's Day all of you lucky peoples with a Valentine *pouts*

* * *

Friday, the day of the dance. Tenten was not worried. She was slightly anxious, scratch that, she was excited, no, that's not right. Tenten was not sure what she was feeling. She had never been to this kind of thing before and was concerned, but excited, and impatient, very impatient. Especially with his red head dancing around her with the make-up kit!

She had no problem with make-up, and knew that Rio was just doing her best, and that she was mostly finishing up details, but still, this was getting annoying. The cause of her annoyance was probably not the object that she projected it on (Rio), and was actually the time. The dance started at 7, the boys would pick them up at 6:45, and it was currently… 4:30. Tenten was annoyed that they were almost ready and had this much time remaining. She mumbled something along the lines of "damn time, why can't we just speed up the stupid clock?"

"Quit your whining! We still need to get everything prepared for the sleepover! Don't you want to have a few surprises for the boys?" Her redheaded friend scolded.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that!" Tenten was excited again.

Soon, the makeup was done, and "surprises" were made for the boys. The time was……. 6:30.

"Damn You clock!"

*+*+*+*+*+*

Shikamaru was napping, but was napping, if it was possible, nervously. He was actually a bit nervous about this dance, but what was bothering him more in this sleep was that he could not quite analyze why. He wanted to ask Tenten to continue dating him after the dance, and was 87% sure that she would agree, but it was that 13% that was bothering him, especially sine there was a 6% chance that their friendship would suffer somewhat. Why were low percentages troubling him so much, *snore* what a drag.

*+*+*+*+*+*

"Actually Tennie, I'm actually glad that we had some extra time to talk."

"What? Why?"

"Well, Shino told me something todst an-"

"DAMN YOU SHINO!!!!!" Tenten turned away from Rio and wailed as loud as she could for dramatic effect. Behind her, Rio sweat-dropped.

Rio was, to say the least, startled. Tenten then realized what she was doing and turned back to Rio to start explaining herself. "Look, I really was going to tell you as soon as I turned 16, but I really was trying to hide it from everyone because I really can't go back there right now an-" this time Rio was the one to interrupt.

"Just fill me in on the details, I'll draw my own conclusions, and I'm not making any promises on what I say until I know the entire story. I haven't told anyone yet, I was just waiting for the whole story." Rio was unusually calm and serious.

"Fine. It all started when my mother died, my father was never the same since then…" Tenten, once again, told her story.

*+*+*+*+*

6:35: Shikamaru wakes up

6:37: Shikamaru Gets ready for the dance

6:39: Shikamaru is ready for the dance

6:40: Shikamaru answers knock on the door and greets Kiba and Choji

6:41: Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji leave for Tenten's Apartment

6:44: Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji Arrive at Tenten's Apartment building

6:45: Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji walk up stairs to Tenten's Apartment

6:46: Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji knock on Tenten's Apartment door

"YOU'RE ONE MINUTE LATE!!!!!"

Also 6:46: Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji deal with an overly-punctual, high-kicking Rio heading towards them.

*+*+*+*+*

The dance was not what Tenten had expected. For one thing, the range of songs contained some songs with lyrics that would probably not be acceptable by normal high-school standards. However, after meeting Tsunade, Tenten probably shouldn't have been surprised.

The first few songs were fast so they (excluding Shikamaru, who was napping in a chair) danced together as a group, but, then the songs slowed down, and everyone began to couple up. Choji found a cute girl who didn't have a date and they began to dance together. Tenten looked over to the chair where Shikamaru had been napping but found it empty. Confused, she looked around, only to see him standing behind her.

Never having slow danced before, Tenten let Shikamaru lead. She found the experience, surprisingly, quite enjoyable. It seemed simple enough, slightly rocking while holding each other, but it was much more enjoyable than that, and Tenten was sad when the song was over.

They danced a few more times during the time, and Tenten had a great time. She was slightly sad when the dance was over, but was looking forward to the sleepover afterwards. Soon they found themselves at her apartment.

"Scary movie time!" Kiba shouted, holding up something that looked absolutely gut-wrenching.

"Ummm, okay…" Tenten stated nervously, "But I might be a little loud…"

'Perfect,' Thought Shikamaru, 'I can sleep through the whole thing and she will be so scared that she will cuddle next to me. It is a perfect plan.'

Kiba soon put in the movie, and the terror started. However, a flaw soon became apparent with Shikamaru's plan. He had calculated almost everyone's reactions perfectly, Choji was watching, not terrified, but a little disturbed at some parts, Kiba and Rio were excited and cheered whenever a limb was torn off, but it was Tenten's reaction that he hadn't anticipated. When she had said "loud", appartently, she ment, well…

"IT WOULDN'T WORK LIKE THAT!!!!!..... YOU IDIOT! DON'T FILL IT UP WITH BLOOD! TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES AND FEED THEM THROUGH! THEY WOULD FILL IT UP JUST AS WELL AND YOU'D STILL HAVE A LEFT AHND IDIOT!..... NO! THAT WOULD NOT MAKE A CLEAN CUT….. YOU SEE THAT MEATAL BAR OVER THERE? IT'S A WEAPON! TAKE IT AND HIT THE ZOMBIE!!!..... OH, YEA, RUN AWAY FROM SHELTER AND PROTECTION! THAT'S RIGHT, JUST LET YOURSELF BE KILLED....." put simply, Shikamaru was not going to sleep anytime soon.

After the movie, Rio suggested a game, "Truth or Dare!!!!!"

"Why do girls always suggest this troublesome game?"

"Because it's fun! Now play! Tenten! Truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess."

"I dare you to tell everyone what you told me earlier."

* * *

I know, I made Rio a little bit mean at the end there, but she is still a little mad at Tenten for not telling her something this big before. Remember, it's only Choji and Kiba who don't know already and I needed a way for them to find out soon. Don't worry if you don't think that the plot is really moving, It should reach the climax within… 5 chappies!

I 3 DarkSarcasm. Are you still mad at me for the filler? NO MORE FILLERS FOR THE REAT OF THIS FIC! PROMISE!!!!! Oh, btw, I think I have what a lot of writers have called "plot bunnies", basically I keep having all these random plot ideas for all kinds of stuff and it is making it hard for me to focus on this fic, but I'm pulling through it and I might put up a poll on my profile and a description of some of the better ideas for what to write next.

NO! Don't reduce me to begging ever again! I beg of you! It seems to be the only thing that works, so hopefully once I'm a better-established writer I'll not have to beg, but I will since it seems to be the only thing that gets you to click that little button right below this! *teary eyes* REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	13. RIO!

A/N: Hmmm, no update for two weeks, no update for two weeks, thinking of excuses… nothing. DON'T KILL ME!!!!! Look, I'm sure that life is pretty hectic for everyone at this time of year and you can understand stress and just taking a breather and ignoring the world for a weekend… right? I know, I should have updated, I left you guys with a cliffie, but I REALLY needed the break. PLESE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!

DarkSarcasm: I am impressed! I didn't think that anyone would get the reference! The movie was just a mash-up of things that I yell at horror movies/ zombie apocalypse movies! It really didn't follow the theme of any one movie! Also, I think that your suggestion waould make more sense for chappie 2, so I changed the name! Thanks again!

Okay, on another note. I am thinking of changing the genre of this fic. I wish it could be a romance/drama/comedy, but it can't. At the moment, it is romance/drama. Do you think I should change it?

STILL ASKING FOR CHAPPIE NAMES!!!!! (I really like five exclamation marks today, I really am mad.)

Btw, in this chappie, I'm going to have 2 sleepovers happening at once a bit weird, but I'm gonna try it

Disclaimer: Bleh, no owning Naruto, no owning Apples to Apples, no owning, anything else that I decide to use that is copywritten.

Update: I placed a link to the rules for the game in this story on my profile! Go look if you need to!

* * *

RIO!!!!!

(Yes, five AGAIN)

"I dare you to tell everyone what you told me earlier." Rio said, grinning evilly.

"Ummm, truth!" Tenten was beginning to panic

"Okay, why did you come to Suna, Tenten?" Rio was still smiling

Tenten quickly surveyed the room. The only people that didn't already know were Choji and Kiba. But she still really didn't want to tell, but she really had no choice.

Shikamaru looked at her with amusement. He knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. It looked like he was going to get that nap after all.

"You might want to get comfortable. It's a long story. It all began when my mother died…"

*+*+*+*+*

(Back to earlier Friday, in Kohona High School)

"Sasuke!" Sasuke glared at the blond object of his annoyance.

"I have an idea to get that info on Tenten's father!" Ino was acting bubbly and happy, always a bad sign for the raven. "We'll have a sleepover!"

"No"

"I'm being serious. We'll need other people to help, and we will get up in the middle of the night and set cameras outside Tenten's father's house. Then we will record him acting all sexist!"

"We can't set cameras on his property, or ones that show into his house without his permission."

"I know the guy who lives across the street! It's Hinata! Neji doesn't live there, but she does and she'll let us set them. Her father's nice, unlike his twin! So we'll have the sleepover at Hinata's! but we'll need more people to make it inconspicuous!"

Sasuke knew where this was going "We're not inviting Naruto."

"Already invited him!" Ino came prepared, "And it's his cameras anyway!"

Sasuke glared at her

"Can you think of a better plan Sasuke???"

"Hn" Sasuke had to concede to her.

*+*+*+*+*

"WHAT THE HELL TENTEN!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kiba was not taking this well.

"I-I'm sorry! But you understand, right???"

"YOU DON'T TRUST US??? YOUR ONLY FRIENDS AND YOUR BOYFRIEND???"

"Well, Shikamaru found out a few days ago…"

"HE WHAT!?!"

This nap plan was not turning out well.

*+*+*+*+*

"SLEEPOVER! YAY!"

"N-Naruto, you're two hours early…" Hinata sighed

"Really, I don't have a clock at my place so…"

"But you have video surveillance cameras?"

"YEAH! They're so cool! They..."

Hinata sighed

*+*+*+*+*

Kiba finally calmed down. Choji just looked hurt.

"Well, that's a way to crash a party, girls." Shikamaru said.

"Well, I had a feeling this would happen, so I brought something to cheer everyone up!"

"What?" everyone was curious.

"Apples to Apples!!!" Rio was beaming.

(For everyone who hasn't ever played Apples to Apples, you have not lived. I refuse to explain the rules, so go look them up!)

*+*+*+*+*

"And so…" Judge Rio was glaring at everyone fifteen minutes later "The word was temperamental and the entrants were: Black holes, carrots… carrots?"

"I was too lazy to choose so I just threw something down," Shikamaru said

"Anyway, where was I, oh yeah, carrots, blank card, who played it?"

Choji raised his hand, "The word is Kiba."

"Hey!"

"Good play, and the final card… goldfish! Hard choice, but goldfish wins!"

Tenten did a victory dance.

"A goldfish is more temperamental than KIBA?" Choji looked as if he'd been cheated

"Have you seen Mr. Glub Glub lately!?!"

*+*+*+*+*

Hinata walked in to her kitchen… and walked back out. Many people have described Hinata's pace as a tomato or a cherry before, but this was so red that it burst outside the color spectrum into a new and vibrant color that is unimaginable. Everyone in the room stared at her face. She was in shock.

"Ummm, Hinata?" Ino helped her to her seat.

Hinata just shook her head and didn't say anything

"Hey guys! Guess what! Sasuke's Gay!" Naruto just entered the room, followed closely by Sasuke, and was cut off by Hinata fainting.

"What's up with her?"

*+*+*+*+*

"Hey Tenten, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shikamaru stood up and motioned for her to follow. Tenten's small apartment only had three rooms, a bedroom, bathroom, and living room/kitchen, so the only room that they could go into to be alone was her bedroom.

"Look, I know that I mostly asked you out to get away from Sakura, but I really like you and I guess I just want to know if you still wana go-" He was cut short by the press of her lips on his.

*+*+*+*+*

"She was that color when she walked out of the kitchen twenty seconds ago." Ino glared at the two boys. "What did she see?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "S-she walked into the kitchen a minute ago???" Sasuke turned bright red.

"YOU KNOW HINATA! WHAT DID HER INNOCENT EYES SEE???" Ino was yelling now.

"I-it was nothing too bad! Just I guess she's not that used to seeing two guys making out…" As soon as Naruto said this, Sasuke fainted and everyone in the room sweat-dropped.

*+*+*+*+*

"Hey, where's Shikamaru and Tenten?" Kiba looked confused.

"They went off to talk." Rio stated bluntly.

"Where? Theres like no where else here except for… the bathroom and the bedroom." Choji soon wished that he hadn't pointed that out.

Kiba started laughing

"Shut up Kiba!" They wouldn't do anything like that! They've only been gone a minute!" Rio threw her pillow at him. He fell over backwards with the pillow on his face

Kiba made muffled yells of protest as Rio sat on the pillow (Which was still on his face).

"So Choji, how are you today?" Rio said politely.

Kiba threw her off of him and started to pout.

Shikamaru and Tenten walked back in to see a very interesting scene.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys! Whadya think? Next chappie will be entirely in Kohona. I hope that you guys can follow all the swapping, is it too confusing?

Hopefully my life will be on a better schedule now, the world is very confusing at the moment, but a lot of stuff is taken care of, but Ill be out of town for almost all of next weekend and my comp is a desktop so I don't think that I'll be able to update. sorry guys! But, I might get it written on paper if I get REVIEWS and can think more clearly. I'm proud of myself! I put fluff in this chappie, and I seem to have a much harder time writing fluff without it seeming cheesy than reading it! I always start to blush when I'm writing it! (Me=Hinata-ized)

Anyway! PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEE REVVIEEWWW!!! (with sugar and cherries on top) I LOVE REVIEWS! They make me so happy!


	14. Why Must the World Hate Me So?

A/N: NO! I did Not forget you guys! My house was struck by lightning (I'm like, wtf! There's a bunch of trees all around my house that are WAY taller than it, but no,) direct hit on my house destroyed my computer and stupid insurance said that it was too old and crappy for them to buy me a new one so they like just gave me $50 for it's loss (It was an OLD XP, from like when they first came out) so, now I FINALLY got a new one and am back to writing for you guys! (I llllllluuuuuuuuuvvvvvvv my new computer! :D)

Btw, edited my last chappie (at least, I haven't checked the others) and got rid of my multiple exclamation marks and my own line breaks, so it looks all run together and sloppy, but it's not my fault and hopefully I'll get around to fixing it up, but I thought that a new chappie would be a better start to show that I haven't given up.

* * *

Why Must the World Hate Me So? (This is from Sasuke, btw)

(This is in Kohona, btw)

Two movies later, everyone had woken up and the previous incident was almost forgiven. However, it was decided that Hinata should avoid the boys for the re of the night if at all possible. The time was…. 2 am, so it was the perfect time for them to set up the cameras.

There were two cameras, one for each angle of Tenten's old house (So they could see her dad from both the left and right) and the boys set up one and the girls the other.

With the girls:

"A-are you sure you're safe up there I-ino?"

"I'll be fine, stop being such a wuss and pass me the camera. Ino was standing on the top gutter of the house, two stories up. Hinata was leaning out the window below her, trying to hand her the camera. Suddenly, Ino felt something beginning to snap, and the gutter was bending beneath her. Hinata saw the gutter snap and Ino began to fall

"INO!"

With the boys:

UMMMMMM, I'm not going into detail there, just forget about this scene and know that they are procrastinating and are still fully clothed (but at this rate…) AUTHOR OVERRULE both of their clothes are gorilla-glued on, now we can leave them be.

Girls again:

"INO!" Hinata screamed, the last thing she had seen, Ino had begun to fall, then she had lost track of her. She leaned over the rail to see where she had fallen when…

"Shut up! You'll wake someone up!" Ino was hanging quite peacefully from the window sill, "now help me up!"

Boys:

Sasuke thought he heard a scream and paused. Naruto pulled back suddenly and looked hurt for a moment, but Sasuke chose to continue where they had left off, it was probably him imagining things anyway.

Girls:

After their last adventure, it was decided that a tree was a much safer place to mount the camera. However, when Ino had found the spot, she had a problem. "How do we mount these anyway?"

"I-I think N-naruto said to j-just duct t-tape them on"

"Cool! Where is the tape?"

"Ummm, W-we have some in the basement, w-with all the t-tools."

"Come on! What are we waiting for then"

The girls ran off

Boys:

Suddenly, a light entered their dark, secluded space. The boys broke apart to see what it was and

Girls:

It probably wasn't a good idea for Hinata to enter the basement first, but Ino caught he when she fainted so she didn't fall down the stairs. She then saw why she had fainted

Boys:

It probably wasn't a good idea to make out surrounded by tools that could very easily be used as weapons, but then again, how were they to know that Hinata would come in, faint and be followed by an angry Ino, no, that wasn't a good Idea at all.

Normal:

Ino was quite impressed. The basement was also sound-proofed because Hanabi's band practiced here, so no one heard the boys' screams. Ino made sure to only leave bruises where no one would dare look, so no one but the boys knew of the damage.

The rest of the night went peacefully, the cameras being mounted and everyone got a good night's rest, well, the boys occasionally woke up in sweating in fear of Ino, but, other than that, they slept well.

Next day:

"So, who wants to go act feminist in front of Tenten's dad?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke does." Ino replied

"I'm a boy"

"You don't have to look that way, makeup does wonders!" Ino grinned

"No."

"Remember the power drill, I could still use that…"

Sasuke's expression changed (Naruto counted that as three times in 24 hours! A new record!)

"Just don't put me in a dress"

"I would never do that! I have something better planned!" Ino was enjoying this form of torture

Naruto changed his count to four

Thirty Painful (Mentally for Sasuke) minutes later:

"That was great Sasuke! You can take it off now!"

Sasuke and is black ponytail, clad in a tight pink mini-skirt and a stuffed bra with a VERY tight blue tube-top 'hn'ed and tried to walk cooly to the bathroom, but his shaved (Ino made him) legs were moving quite quickly for our usual emo. (A/N: I REALLY wana see Sasuke dressed like that)

Next, Ino disguised Hinata (so she would not be recognized by her neighbor) and then herself as they each took a turn acting feminist in front of Tenten's dad.

Afterwards, Sasuke called his cousin

"Hn" (Hi, this is your cousin, Sasuke

"Hi Sasuke, um, can you call back later, I'm kinda busy (You'll find out why next chappie)

"Hn, (I'll make this quick) We got evidence"

"Uh, good, I'm really busy with something right (In the background) Wait, did you just say Sasuke, there was this emo dude in Kohona named NO DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHINg ABOUT ME HIS GRANDFATHER IS THE CH-

"Hn" (If there is a girl yelling in the background I'm going to hang up on you) *click

Sasuke sighed and drove on home

* * *

A/N: REALLY SHORT! I know! I try to make them longer, but I really wanted to update fast to let you guys know that I'm still here! Sorry again about making you wait for so long! The chances of a lightning strike in one place is like 1 in a million, so it makes me really sad! Please review to make me happy again!


	15. There is No Way I'm Going Back

A/N: I'm so happy to be writing again! I re-read all my reviews and am pumped to write another chapter! I'm just happy that people enjoy my writing and my story! I always used to be embarrassed about writing stories, but I found this site and decided: "What the heck! I'll try it! It's not like they know who I am so if they hate it, I'll just quit!" But people actually like my story and it just makes me so happy! Thank you all my reviewers for showing that you care and so that's why I'm happily writing another chappie! :D

There Is no Way I'm Going Back

"No."

"Why not?"

"Are you STUPID! No."

"Please!"

"No"

"I'll buy you a new knife"

"Tempting, but no. I'm surprised that you're trying so hard Shika, you normally are such a lazy-ass so…"

"Tenten, you'll be a criminal if you don't go back and face court."

"Do I look like I care?"

"What a drag. I give up you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru stormed off. Tenten sighed and sunk lower in her chair. She was at school early. As Shika left the room, she wondered where he was going, they had the same class right now, it being homeroom A and all (Homeroom on an A day, they have A and B days in this school, each day having 4 different classes with the days alternating, so you actually have 2 days for all homework but sit through an hour and a half of each class)

Eventually, almost a half hour since class had started, Mr. Kakashi entered the room. Shikamaru hadn't come back. Kakashi assigned some worksheets that were due the next time they had class and bbegan reading is pornographic novel, so Tenten took a bathroom pass and searched for Shikamaru. However, she actually found Shino.

"Fifteen bucks," He said, "Five for where your boyfriend is hiding and ten for something going on in the main office right now."

Tenten sighed and handed over the money

"You boyfriend is in the office, he was caught skipping class and was sent there, but he had bad timing, Tsunade had a visitor come to the office who, apparently, dug through some files and found yours. Somehow, they found out that Shika was your boyfriend and he, Tsunade, and her secretary, Shizune are currently being held there so that they can be questioned. They're going to get you once the cops arrive. I'd start running if I was you, I'm pretty sure the cops are on their way.

'SHIT!'

That was Tenten's first thought, her second was: 'do I leave them or go on my own, and where to? Wait, Shikamaru was trying ot get me to go back to Kohona because his cousin had some evidence against father! They'll be tracking me by now, it seems like the best option. I wish I could say goodbye, but I need to go NOW!'

"Shino, could you do one last favor for me?"

"Ten bucks per favor, but if my but gets risked, I'm not doing it."

"Sure, whatever," Tenten was quickly scribbiling on a note to Rio "Got any last harmful secrets about Sakura?"

"Ten more."

She handed him a twenty

"Well….." He told her the secret and she paused

"Seriously."

"Yes"

"Wow, I just never thought she was the type." Tenten copied the secret down, added a few last words, and folded the paper. "The favor is: slip this in locker 3287, okay?

"I'll do it"

"Bye Shino!" She had never liked him that much, but she felt like she had to say goodbye to somebody. She gave him a quick hug, which startled him, to say the least, and ran off. Shino stood there for a full five minutes, stiff as a board, until he regained his composure and went off to locker 3287.

Tenten ran out of the school and headed towards her apartment. The police would find out where she was staying and come there soon, so she had to be prepared. Once she entered the apartment, she grabbed her money and a few essential items. She realized that she had left her backpack in homeroom, so she placed the items in a plastic grocery bag. Just as she was about to leave, a banging came on the door.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN UP!"

'SHIT-again'

Tenten ran to the door as quietly as she could, so they wouldn't hear her lock it. She tried to make the place look as if no one had just been there, then she found a window (She was on the second floor) that was next to a tree that she could easily climb down and grabbed a large limb. Carefully, she climbed out the window and stood on the sill, still holding on to the branch. She carefully closed the window, and, standing on that tiny piece of the building, took a hint from Orochimaru and slithered onto the limb. She then made her way down the tree. But then…

'DOUBLE SHIT'

Cops were stationed at the front of the building. The back was closed off, she had no where to go and it was only a matter of time before they saw her.

BACK IN KAKASHI'S HOMEROOM:

"Where's Tenten?" Rio asked

"Where's Shika?" Choji asked

Kiba grinned. Rio punched him. Kakashi didn't even look up from his book.

"Mr. Kakashi! We've finished our work! Can we skip class now?" Tenten was being too careful with the bathroom excuse.

Kakashi looked at Rio, who had asked the question, then looked at Kiba.

"Oh! He copied my work!" Rio added, seeing Kakasi's disbelieving stare. However, he bought that excuse and said, "I didn't say yes if you get caught."

"Thanks Mr. Kakashi!"

They left the room. Out in the hallway, they began their search, but they couldn't find them anywhere on the first two floors, so they moved to the third. After a thorough search, Kiba realized that he hadn't done his math homework. He was actually trying to pass this year, since his parents would kill him if he didn't, so he quickly went to open up Rio's locker (His locker was solely used for the keeping of his dog), when a note fell out. He read the note and said "Dammit Tenten!" which immediately caught Rio and Choji's attention. "She fucking ran away!"

Rio snatched the note form her boyfriend and began to read

_Rio,_

_I'm so sorry I had to leave like this. Somehow, someone found out that I was here and now the police are after me. I need to get away. Shikamaru told me that his cousin in Kohona had some proof against my father and that if I faced court, I might win, so I think I'll go back there, but I can't do it with the police chasing me, so that's why I had to leave. Shikamaru's being held for questioning because they suspect that he's been helping me. I'm making a quick stop at my apartment, to gather a few things, and I think I have enough money for a bus ticket back. You guys have been so nice to me, and I've enjoyed living here so much. Maybe, if all goes well, I can come back when I'm 16 in a few months. I love you guys! Tell goodbye to Choji and Kiba for me, okay?_

_Love,_

_Tenten_

_(P.S: As a last present for you, I bought a secret from Shino a bout Sakur-_

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN AOBUT SAKURA!"

Well, that attracted the attention of all the teachers in the hallway. "Shit, run!"

"Where to?" Kiba asked

"My car. We're going to Kohona!"

"I've never skipped school in my life!" Choji seemed nervous.

"Well you will now. Oh, we're making a quick stop before we get there."

"Where?"

"Tenten's apartment. I think she might need a ride." Rio said, hoping she was still there.

BACK WITH TENTEN:

This was not good. Not good at all. How was she going to get out of this pile of crap she's stepped in? Suddenly, a very familiar blue car pulled up in front of her building, closer to her than the cops. The window rolled down and Kiba yelled "COME ON! GET IN!"

Without thinking about it, Tenten raced to the car, got in, and with the cops sprinting towards the car, Rio started driving like a maniac. By the time the cops had reached their cars, Rio had already done some complicated turns through back roads so they had no way of following her. Suddenly, Rio stopped and got out of her car, holding a license plate. Tenten realized that she had taken the plate off sot eh cops couldn't track her. Her friends thought of everything. Soon, they were on the highway.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tenten spoke up, finally.

Of all the people to get angry, it was Choji "You run away with barely a word, get yourself in a load of shit, are about to be arrested for Christ's sake, and we skip school and run away to go and bust your ass out of it, and THAT's all you have to say! Now Shut the Fuck up and say thank you!"

At that, everyone laughed.

A/ N: No, that was not the climax, we're reaching it though. Pretty exciting, right? Well, REVIEW! :D I'm just so excited to be writing again, this story will finish up pretty soon, and I think I'll write either a NaruTen or a ShikaHina fic (Yay for crack pairings!) Tell me which you prefer! Btw, NaruTen is hurt/comfort/romance, and ShikaHina is comedy/romance. Tell me which you'd prefer in your REVIEW! :D


	16. The Awesome Climax

I LOVE MY COMPUTER! That's why you're getting all these updates! I love my reviewers, even though I think I lost all my old reviewers :( (I MISS YOU DARKSARCASM! :( :( ) And I AM thinking of making a part two, that's why I introduced all the Suna chars, but I'm still working out the kinks in the plot, so I'll probably do another fic first, I'm leaning towards a NaruTen Hurt/Comfort/Romance Fic, it will be REALLY dark, unlike this one, which, while the plot is kinda dark, it has a lot of humor thrown in, the other one will be all serious. If you'd prefer a ShikaHina Romance/Comedy, just tell me! Btw, the five-chappie climax goal has been hit with one chappie to spare, there will be maybe one more chappie in this fic, then it's done!

The Awesome Climax

Four hours into the 8-hour drive:

"Twenty-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Twenty-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I DRANK ALL THE FUCKING BEER AND IT'S ALL GONE SO YOU CAN STOP SINGING NOW!"

"Rio..." Kiba, the former-singer said, "If you drank all the beer, that means you're drunk, and drunk people shouldn't be driving."

"FINE! You can drive Kiba! You just have to promise to not sing anymore!" She pulled over to the side of the interstate, and, in an interesting feat of acrobatics, they switched seats without getting out of the car, it was quite impressive actually, and everyone in the car enjoyed a full two hours without Kiba's singing, after which they switched seats again, and Kiba started singing a different song.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYB-"

"Kiba," Tenten promised softly, giving him a look that she normally reserved for her father "You will wake up tomorrow missing some parts if you even finish that first verse."

Choji passed Tenten a twenty as a tip and fell asleep

Kiba sat in terrified silence for two more hours.

Everyone enjoyed the ride.

They arrived in Kohona

Back in Suna, X hours earlier/later: (A/N: I know, but you don't get to know! Hehe!)

As he drove home, Shikamaru thanked his IQ for getting him out of trouble yet again.

_Flahback_

"_What reason do you have to hold me here?" Shikamaru asked the police officer._

"_You know this Tenten quite well, do you not? You are  her boyfriend"_

"_I only met her a few weeks ago! We got along really well, and I needed a date to the Back-to-School dance! That's it!"_

"_Have you ever been to her apartment?"_

"_Yeah, but did it ever occur to you that she might have told us her parents were on a business trip!"_

"_Well-"_

"_You have no reason to hold me here if I don't want to answer any more questions! She was my girlfriend! Did it ever occur to you that I might be disturbed by all this? I'm leaving!"_

"_You can't just leave!"_

"_I'm 16, I can do whatever the hell I want to!"_

_End Flashback_

Shikamaru chuckled to himself softly, he NEVER lied to the officer, he just implied things that were not true, but he didn't lie. He was at the station, so they even had his exact words on camera! Now, to call Rio, she would probably know where Tenten was, she would have left a note or something. He pulled out his phone and called Rio.

Ring...ring...ring...

"Shika! Get your ass over here! We've been trying to call you for hours! Where the hell were you!"

"At the police station, where are you?"

"In bloody Kohona! Get over here! NOW!"

"What? You're where? WHY!"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS IN THE FUCKING ER!"

Shikamaru made a not-so-legal U-Turn

(A/N: Just so you know, I REALLY wanted to cut off the chappie right here, but the word count was too low, so you don't get that AWESOME cliffie! Btw, I guess it's kinda obvious now that that was later, oh well)

Back in Kohona:

Rio pulled up to Sasuke's house. They hopped out of the car and walked to the door, Rio being the one to knock. Sasuke's grandfather was the one to answer.

"Yes, how can I help you? Wait, are you-" he said, pointing at Tenten, checkteed a board next to the door, and said, "Yes! You're the girl who went missing!" He suddenly pulled out a radio and was about to call some officers over when Rio said,

"Wait! We have proof against Tenten's father! That's why we came!"

"Oh, really? Show me."

"SASUKE!" Rio yelled.

Sasuke heard a female voice screaming his name, no big deal, he was tempted to ignore it, but, at a second thought, decided to go and turn them down in person. However, when he strutted downstairs, he saw Tenten, said a few choice swears, and ran back upstairs to get the videos.

Ten Minutes Later:

"That was very interesting, but those two videos (Sasuke didn't dare show the third) are only proof that he is sexist, not that he is abusive, and, sadly, he can not be convicted for his own personal beliefs. I am so sorry that I have to do this Tenten, but," Cops filled the room, handcuffs in hand, and Tenten was, for the first time (and hopefully last time) arrested.

Not a good day.

(A/N: another place where I considered stopping, but, nah)

Somewhere on the highway, at X o'clock

'Hang in there, Tenten,' sad the one who was not being very lazy at the moment.

Back again, this time at a police station:

"There's no need to press charges," Tenten's dad said, pretending to be a good father, "I'm just so happy to have my beautiful daughter back!"

"DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY! PUT ME IN A CELL! I DON'T CARE! JUST GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Sir, you can take your daughter home, and if there are any more behavior problems, don't hesitate to contact us." The officer said, Tenten yelling in the background.

"! I'M ALMOST AN ADULT! I LIVED ON MY OWN FOR OVER A MONTH! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Tenten's pleas were ignored, and she was soon in a much-hated car, on her way to a much-hated house.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Tenten, I have something much better planned."

As they entered the house, Tenten saw the Neji was also there, the day just got better and better, didn't it?

Soon, she was bound to a chair and gagged. She had tried to fight, but 2 vs 1 was no fair.

"Heh, Tenten," her father said, "Thanks for struggling, my bruises will make this even more convincing!

'What is he talking about by 'convincing?'', she wondered, but soon fount out. Neji pulled out a large tub of water and placed it near her.

"I thought of the best ways to make you suffer before killing you without it being obvious that this was an execution, and here's the story: You, in a rage, attacked me, and, in self-defense, I fought back, 'which will explain both of our bruises, then you threatened to burn down the house, which is why there's oil all around here, and a lighter thrown in the corner, and I had no choice but to shoot you, to save my own life, so I tried to shoot you where you would only be crippled, but I'm not a very good shot, and hit your stomach, where you bled to death even though I called 911." he was smiling now, "but that wasn't enough fun for me, so I thought of a way of torture that wouldn't leave marks, and thought: Water-boarding! Isn't it a great idea!" He was proud of himself, which was the saddest part.

Police Station (Some time later):

"He's probably torturing her! Right Now!" Kiba was yelling. They had been trying to convince the officer for the better part of an hour.

"You guys are exaggerating! He won't be that bad! Tenten was probably running away mostly out of rebellion! You've never even met her father!"

"No, but I have" Ino entered the scene, "You don't need a warrant to go talk to the guy, do you? Just go talk to the man, it won't be that hard."

"Fine, but I'm telling you: it's a waste of time."

Back with Tennie:

Water-boarding=not fun. It was by far the worst thing ever, it came to the point where she almost wanted to die, just to get it over with, but they wouldn't let her, it hurt so much. She knew that any more of this and she would go insane. But finally, she heard her father's voice. "Last time, Neji, We need to dry her up to hurt her.

"Can we please make it look like she fell down the stairs?"

"Whatever you want, Neji."

"Yay!"

As the chair was tipped into the water for the last time, she wasn't sure weather to be relieved or not.

Others:

Mr. Uchiha knocked on the door, but saw something on the floor. "Shit! You guys were right! There's blood on the floor! I'm calling for backup!"

"There's no time!"

"No, he could be armed! They'll be here in just a minute!"

Tennie:

The beating wasn't as bad, actually, even though she was sure that she had at least a few broken bones. She wasn't able to focus on the pain tough, because of her concussion, but her father hadn't, sadly, knocked her out. She would have much preferred that. Then, "I think that's enough, Neji, we can't make her look too bad for this. Then, he pulled out a gun and placed the silencer on it, took aim, and...

Three things happened at once:

1. He pulled the trigger

2. The basement door opened and police came flooding in, and

3. Tenten blacked out as a sharp pain entered her stomach.

A/N: Whatdya think? My longest chappie yet! REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!


	17. Happy Birthday, Tenten!

A/N: LAST CHAPPIE! Check out my new fic, Imperfect Timing! (Hopefuly up tomorrow)It'll be great! It's the depressing one, since no one said that they'd prefer the happy one, so it will be pretty dark, but it should be cool, and it will have a little bit of comic relief (Named Neji and Sakura, but more on that in the fic) and not all the same characters will be bad. The chars will be a bit older, too (18 and 17-ish) So, anyway, here's the ending to The Perfect Housewife! My final chappie of my first fic! :D

Happy Birthday Tenten

beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep it was dark and something wouldn't stop beeping. Like Tenten's alarm clock. She always bought cheap ones because they tended to have 'accidents' This one was, sadly, out of reach, and Tenten wanted to kill it. Beep...beep...beep...beep...b

"Can someone stop that damn beeping!" Tenten opened her eyes.

Many things happened at once. A nurse yelled out "She's awake!"

People rushed up to her bed all at once. She looked around and saw too many faves for her to process at once. Even though she was awake, she still felt oddly weak and was confused. Then things rushed back to her all at once. She felt her stomach and saw it covered in bandages. The nurse ran back over to her bed. "She seems responsive."

"I'm responding to that damn beeping! Shut it off! I'm awake already!"

"I'm sorry Tenten, that beeping is your heart! We've been here, taking shifts at your bed, really glad that there was still beeping! Please don't shut it off! You are so youthful! Fighting like this!" That was... do I even have to say his name ? The younger of the two, if you were wondering.

A doctor rushed in. Tenten tried to sit up and failed. "Let's not do that." the doctor said, "I can lean you up a little bit, but don't mess with it, your abdominal area is very tender."

"Duh, there's a bullet in there."

"Not anymore, we got it out. You are a very lucky girl, Tenten."

"Lucky enough to be tortured and then shot."

"No, lucky to be alive." The doctor was serious.

"Was it really that bad?"

The doctor pulled out his charts, "Well, severe respiratory damage from the water, five broken ribs, one nearly puncturing your lung, a broken leg, oh, and a bullet in your stomach. Yeah, you're lucky."

"Just so you know, that hurt, a lot."

"I figured as much."

"Can you take some of these needles out of my arm?"

"No."

"Why am I not hurting right now?"

"We have amazing Tylenol, oh, and you're going to rest now. You're very tired. Everyone out!"

Tenten was about to protest, when she realized that she was very tired, and, in fact, wanted to sleep more, right now.

So she did.

Later: (Unknown Date to Tenten)

Tenten opened her eyes. White. Heaven had better not be white, if I suddenly die because of this, it's got to be more colorful up there, God created the colorful Earth, and if it was good, why would Heaven be hospital white? However, there was one thing in the room that was not white, it was green, but not Lee green, no, a forest green, with black eyes and pineapple-hair and was, surprisingly, not sleeping, it was staring at her. It smiled when it saw that she was awake. She smiled back.

"Hey Shika." He began to walk towards the bed.

"You're really, truly, the most troublesome woman I've ever met. You know that, right?"

"I kn-" She got a swift peck on the lips that cut her off. The beeps became a bit uneven, but became normal in a few moments.

"You really, truly, terrified me. I got five speeding tickets getting over here. J-just, thank goodness you're alive. P-please d-don't ever do that again."

"I won't." but, she quickly broke her promise as someone else entered her vision. The heart monitor fluttered beofre, but, as that brown ponytail and white eyes entered her room, it went critical, and her chest, it felt like her heart was ripping out. The room began to darken and-

"Doctor! She's going into cardiac arrest!" Shikamaru screamed out the door.

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten woke up, again.

(A/N: Scared you, didn't I?)

"That hurt!" She pouted. The beeps were going, again, and it REALLY annoyed her.

"He was coming to apologize, you should know that." Shikamaru looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "We nearly lost you there." he stared a the floor.

"But you didn't!" She tried to cheer him up.

"It was the worst feeling ever, to just see you, like that, I felt so... helpless, seeing your heart stop, right before my eyes. You... you broke your promise."

"I couldn't help it!"

"I know that. It doesn't help, in fact, it make sit worse, to see that you might just go, at any time. I just... I... I love you."

Tenten's face softened, but, before she could reply, he walked out the door.

Nurses came in, visitors came and went, she healed, soon, they said that she could move around in a wheelchair and could eat normal food, although they started with jell-o. They had some concern about her leg. The bullet had hit her lower abdomen and had grazed her hip as well. it, apparently , was worse than they thought, and it would take a long time to heal. They were saying that she might be in a wheelchair for at least nine months before she could begin a year or two of therapy, so she might be able to walk normally across the stage at high school graduation. She never got a chance to talk to Shika alone while she was int eh hospital, so she never returned what he had said.

Finally, it came time for the newly-crippled Tenten to leave the hospital. Now, she had a choice, Suna or Kohona. She took her Kohona friends aside, and said, "I'm sorry. I need to choose Suna. If not for the fact that I have a place there, it's partially for me mentally. I have too many bad memories of this place. I am so sorry! I love you guys!" They seemed to understand, although they were hurt. "I'll visit every chance I get! We can e-mail each other and stuff! Please forgive me!"

Ino looked around, and said, "I think we all understand." Then she gave her friend as delicate a hug as she could and gave an Ino version of a goodbye, "If you don't call me at least once a week, I will hunt you down and push your wheelchair off a cliff."

"Thanks, Ino!"

Everyone else said their goodbyes, and Tenten got on the wheelchair lift to get on the bus to Suna. She waved as they dissappeared.

A few hours later, she came into Suna. All her friends got off the bus. Tenten prepared to start wheeling to her apartment, but Rio said, My mom'll give you a ride, Tenten.

"Thanks!"

She got into a mini-van, which Rio's mom had taken a seat out of, but had left the seatbelt, it clipped to the floor. Her mother had even opened the back and put a ramp made of plywood there so Tenten could get in. She wondered why they had gone to all the trouble, when she realized that they weren't going to her apartment.

"Rio, where are we going?"

"Home."

That was a s much of an answer as she got, when they pulled up at a large, one-story house that Tenten recognized as Rio's.

"Umm, but-"

"You didn't think that I'd let you live alone looking like that, right?" Rio pretended to be shocked.

Tenten wheeled to the house and saw that, in Rio's room, there was a second bed and the few possessions that she had left in her apartment.

"I can't-"

"Tenten, for two years, you will be practically incapable of even dressing yourself in the morning, thanks to that leg. My room was always too big for me anyways! And it's kinda lonely here. Don;t worry about money either, my parents always wanted a second child but never had the time. Now they get another one and you get to learn what a family is like! Won't it be great!"

Tenten was too shocked to speak for a moment, then said all that came to her mind. "If I could stand up right now, I would glomp you!"

Rio laughed, "Just think of it as sixteen years of birthday presents!"

"Birthday Presents? Sixteen?"

"Tenten! I didn't think you'd forget! Why would we be able to get away with this without a bunch of paperwork if you weren't a legal adult? Come on! My mom even has a cake! Hurry up!"

Sure enough, when she entered the kitchen, there were her friends and a cake that said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN!"

End

A/N: My first fanfic! :D :D :D :D SOOO HAPPY! SOOO PROUDD! MAKE ME EVEN MORE HAPPY AND PROUD BY REVIEWS FOR THIS AND FOR MY NEW FANFIC COMING OUT EITHER TOMORROW OR THURSDAY! PLLEASE! :)


End file.
